Darkness' Claim, Shattered Heart
by Jane Heartilly
Summary: Legolas feels his heart crumbling bit by bit, growing more ill every day, knowing Aragorn would never return his feelings. What will it take to let Aragorn realise he actually does? LOTR movie revised to my liking, haha! AL Slash! Chapter 8 up!
1. Prologue

**Darkness' Claim, Shattered Heart**

* * *

_A/N Dating 13-02-2013 I started rewriting my other LOTR fic "Facing the Shadows - Loss of the Light" and came to see that this fic was nearly as popular. I can't divide my attention between both fics at the same time and rewrite (and continue this). So I decided for easier reading to at least throw a spellchecker over the fic as it is (I know, I was hasty and didn't have an english spellchecker in those days, I sucked xD). Rewrite of his and continuation probably coming after I finish on the other one._

* * *

_A/N Well, I have seen ROTK two times within the release week now and I must say it has greatly inspired me once more. Immediately after the first time I picked up reading the fics at ffnet and well, think I got enough writer's spirit now. Just have one problem, without reviews this spirit will easily be robbed from myself :s. And I could not decide whether to continue my old stories or to write a complete new one. I started on both ones, or rather I will start on the new one in a minute and I will see where it takes me. As I say once more, reviews fuel me and that will actually make the difference in which I am going to continue, so review please!_

* * *

~Disclaimer~ Any idiot who actually thinks I could make my dream come true of owning Lotr and who actually needs this disclaimer so they will not sue me, is an idiot who makes me cry, 'cause remembering me my dreams of Leggie and Aragorn are only dreams, makes me sad beyond.

~Summary~ Legolas and Aragorn go on the journey to destroy the ring, but things happen and both realize they are more than just friends. But what will it take to let Aragorn realize it in time? A/L Slash.

* * *

**Chapter One, Prologue**

**~Legolas POV~**

Rays of sun entered my room, trickling softly through the open balcony doors. When they reached my sleeping eyes, I returned from the world of dreams. I inhaled deeply, getting in the scent of the forest. It smelled different than any other forest, it smelled like... I could not describe it, it was home and that was the scent that I inhaled. The unique scent of the tree's of Mirkwood, my home.

I sat up slowly and I clad myself in my silver colored tunic. I sighed as I saw my crown lay beside me on the table. I wondered briefly why I did that, I never hated the life of a prince, yet it was not what I longed for. I closed my eyes again and I wondered what it was that I was missing, what it could be that could complete me. For this is how I felt, incomplete...

For 3000 years I had not felt like this, but since a few seasons I did, the feeling grew within myself and I did not know what it was. A sigh escaped my lips, why, why did I not know what made me feel so depressed sometimes? I wished I knew so I could do something about it, but of course answers would not be flying towards me every time I needed one. I would have to be patient, someday the answer would reach me, but being patience about such things was not easy, even for me. Normally I had incredible patience, but this was different, I felt the feeling growing each day, only a little bit yes, but I could feel it and it made me anxious.

I sat upon my bed and in the corner I saw my green tunic laying upon a chair, a smile formed upon my lips. that tunic had brought me so many happy memories. It was the tunic I wore when I needed to escape the life of being a prince, the life of a royal. When I wore that I was just another elf in the woods. Not one to attend to boring duties, when I wore that tunic I was one of Mirkwood's warriors, doing whatever I liked as long as I kept an eye on the surroundings, protecting Mirkwood when I would see an enemy. But such things rarely happened, these days the enemies had gathered elsewhere. As I heard they were now gathering in Mordor, under the command of the great eye...

I felt my enlightened soul darken a bit, as well as my features. I decided I had to think today, I decided I could not stay at the palace today.

I quickly undressed myself, folding the silver tunic carefully and laying it upon the table. I knew when the servants of the palace would find it, they would bring it to my father and he, not being able to do anything about it anymore, would have peace with it. He had warned me so many times, telling I could not do such things whenever I felt like it, but in time he learned he could not stop me when I felt the woods calling for me. In his heart he was beginning to understand I was not fit for life at court, not all the time that is. Of course I would still have to claim my birthright as the rightful king one day, but that day would not come for a long time and perhaps then I was ready for life without adventure, a royal life.

I silently slipped out the window into a tree and from the branches of this tree I climbed upon another and another and another, until I reached Mirkwood's gates. I knew from experience I could not just jump to the tree nearest. I smiled to myself, remembering how many fruitless attempts to crossing here it had taken me before I knew how to cross the right way, the way of not getting caught. The gates of Mirkwood were well protected and it was a good thing actually, if they could spot an agile elf like me, orcs and other fiends would not be a problem to them.

I climbed to the top of the tree in front of the gates and took out a self-made horn and through it I called the guards as if I were my father. Of course the guards responded to it, as always, not wanting to defy my father's orders. I knew though, the thought that it was I again, made them hesitate, but they knew if it was my fathers... well, they just did not want to defy him.

It hurt me a bit I had to deceive them like this every time, but they saw the humor of it as well afterwards. It was a good thing I sounded so much like my father when I wanted too, the guards new his voice well and the only one who could ever defy them, was I and I took advantage of it. This was the only thing I regretted sometimes, the fact I did take advantage of it, in my thoughts taking advantage of things was not right, but some things had to be done and all knew and no one held it against me.

When the guards disappeared out of my sight, I headed into the woods, smirking to myself I had freedom once more. I jumped from tree to tree, my bow and quiver strapped upon my back, my two elven daggers by my side. I was a skilled elf and if I would encounter any enemy, I would be able to slay it with great ease. When they would be in large numbers were the times when I could be in danger all alone.

Soon I had reached my destination, the one tree in Mirkwood that had been my friend for so many seasons. No, he was no Ent, but he was one to be able to speak more than the others and he had been a great support in dark times for me. This tree had seen my mother die, actually, my mother had died against its bark.. I was lost after I had lost her, though I was no more than an elfling then, no one knew exactly how she died, if she had been alone or in great pain, if she died suffering or in peace. No one knew, for all elves which had escorted her back to the palace were slain as well by the hideous orcs. When I ran away from the palace one day, overcome by grief, I had stumbled upon this tree. I had stumbled of its roots and I fell. I had naught the strength nor the reason to get back up and I started crying, calling my mother's name in agony. It was then that the tree spoke to me of knowing her, knowing her last minutes. He had given her comfort and the will to accept her fate, because of this very tree she was able to die in peace and to pass on to the Halls of Mandos to be greeted by her loved ones there.

I sat upon his branches, no longer was he the young tree he once was, nowadays he was not the one to chatter as much as he had done once. These days he only spoke to me when it was needed the most, but just being near him gave me great comfort. I would just talk to him, knowing somewhere he would be able to hear me, knowing when I needed him, he would respond and lend me some of his wisdom. He had no name, not like the Ents in Fangorn Forest, but I had named him Estel when I was so young. Not only had he given my mother hope and peace, but he had given those exact same things to me. He reminded me to have peace with things, to still hold hope in dark times. "Estel..." I heard the words flow from my mouth. He was not the only Estel I knew, when I was an elfling yes, but now I have known another Estel, for over 60 years now...

* * *

_A/N Chapter's supposed to end here, forgot to delete a small bit, I'll update when I have 5 reviewers, alright? Already have three, so just need two more. Have two other chapters already lined up y'know._

_So Review! Luv Jane owh and a VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS and a most WONDERFULL 2004_


	2. Departure

**Darkness' Claim, Shattered Heart**

* * *

_A/N Dating 13-02-2013 I started rewriting my other LOTR fic "Facing the Shadows - Loss of the Light" and came to see that this fic was nearly as popular. I can't divide my attention between both fics at the same time and rewrite (and continue this). So I decided for easier reading to at least throw a spellchecker over the fic as it is (I know, I was hasty and didn't have an english spellchecker in those days, I sucked xD). Rewrite of his and continuation probably coming after I finish on the other one._

* * *

_A/N Well, what the heck, why wait for 5 reviews, gonne post this now, but now I WILL wait for 10 reviews, I can't run on low fuel y'know, seeing reviews do fuel me and keep me out of writer's blocks :s._

_As for the three reviews I had already:_

_Endurwen en' kalina: U in need of Leggie, me 2! __Want him next to me in my bed, gheghe :D._

_Nife: Well here's what happend next...dududududum..._

_Saxaphonebaby: Good thing u are :D Like this, r&r Facing the Shadows, Loss of the Light :D_

_All of u, thanx for reviewing and r&r FTS, Loss of the Light! Well, here's the new chap 4 u and don't forget 2 review..._

* * *

~Disclaimer~ Any idiot who actually thinks I could make my dream come true of owning Lotr and who actually needs this disclaimer so they will not sue me, is an idiot who makes me cry, 'cause remembering me my dreams of Leggie and Aragorn are only dreams, makes me sad beyond.

~Summary~ Legolas and Aragorn go on the journey to destroy the ring, but things happen and both realise they are more than just friends. But what will it take to let Aragorn realise it in time? A/L Slash.

* * *

**Chapter Two, Departure**

**~Aragorn's POV~**

I had heard of Mithrandir finally, after so many years I finally saw him again. How long had it been, perhaps 10 years? I did not know exactly, but I knew I had missed the wizard. I had met him when I was only 19 years old, I had left Rivendell for the first time, it had been only two days then. It had been two days since I chose to become a ranger, instead of claiming the throne. I was not ready, the world of men was not ready. It was still the age of the elves, what difference would I make when I would take the throne. None, I knew nothing would change, but I would lose my freedom, may ways of roaming the forest and learning of other races and Middle-Earth.

Only 19 years, I knew I was to live longer as any other human, I had time... It was when Elrond told me I was old enough in human years to take the throne of Gondor. It scared me, was I really to trade my life here in Rivendell for a life I did not know what would hold in store for me? No, I had whispered to the elder. "I cannot, the woods call me, Middle-Earth calls me, I cannot" and with that I had left and Elrond had let me go in peace, knewing the same as I did. It was not the time, Middle-Earth was not yet ready.

I had made it far, I could see a wood from afar and I wondered if that was the famous realm of Mirkwood. I had been to eager back than and I had overseen a group of Orcs heading my way, trapping me by surrounding me. I had been foolish, unexperienced and it had led me to great pain. They had robbed me of my sword easily, I had not even been able to slay any of them, but they had managed to break many of my bones, they were about to kill me, when the wizard had come to my aid. The orcs had been scared of him when he so easily had slain one, they ran away, leaving my broken body at the feet of the white steed the grey person rode.

I was bearly conscious, but I remembered him taken me upon his steed and he taken me to the palace of Mirkwood, were I was taken to a bed. I remembered his name, I heard the elves say it to me, actually I remembered three, but I only knew afterwards they were meant for two persons. I heard the names, Mithrandir, Gandalf and Legolas fall.

When I awoke I found myself in a beautifull room, one that seemed worthy of a prince and I looked around. There I had seen a person in silver dressing, next to my bed on a chair, his eyes shone out relief and compassion. I did not know why, but I named him right, "Legolas" it was all I could say and he had introduced himself proparly, smiling that wonderfull smile all the time.

I learned Gandalf and Mithrandir were the same person and Legolas himself looked after me every day, aiding me in combat skills, learning me how to use a bow and healing me slowly. He had become my best friend, for many years now.

I had been ever greatfull too the grey wizard, though I had only seen him perhaps 3 years after that incident. Not only greatfull for him saving my life, but also for bringing me to this Mirkwood prince, for bringing that joy and friendship into my life. I vowed then I would return the favor someday, I vowed I would make it up to him and I did so now.

Mithrandir had almost stumbled upon me in his haste to get to Isengard, to the white wizard Saruman. He had smiled upon seeing me and I knew right then this was the time to relief myself of my vow. And indeed, he had asked me to take care of two halflings, one in particulair. He told me a brief version of what I already feared, the ring of evil had returned and a great war was coming upon Middle-Earth. He asked me to go to Bree, to go to the inn of the Prancing Pony, there they would go and there I would find this Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee, the two Hobbits with the ring.

I nodded and the grey wizard and his steed left me in the woods. Immediatly I made way to Bree, to the Inn of the Prancing Pony, were I sat now..

I deliberatly clothed myself to be unknown to everyone, I knew which danger was to come and I knew who I needed to protect. They sat on the other side of the Inn, waiting for the wizard, whom had been hindered in some way. I feared not for the wizard, I knew he could take care of himself, like he had done all these years.

The two that were supposed to arrive, were now with four. I did not mind, it was alright by me. I was only happy that they had made it this far. I knew whom I knew carried the ring, the one I knew was to be Frodo Baggins, checked in as Mister Underhill. The grave look on his face when he heard Gandalf the Grey had not yet arrived, I knew who he was in an instant.

There I sat, watching them closely, smoking my pipe. After a moment I realised they knew I was keeping my eye upon them. I saw one of the compagnions, probably Sam, point at me with his bread. I saw him word some suspicious words of me and the scared look upon Frodo. It was then I was 100 percent sure it was him. Frodo adresssed the bartender and they both eyed me suspiciously. I laughed inwardly, that man was probably telling all sorts of scary things about me. "The Ranger Strider, the dark man who is to be feared by all. When his eye falls upon you, you are in trouble for sure. Run you cannot, for he will find you and..." I remembered Legolas joking about it when we were young, in our own way. The way he had joked about it had actually become a rumor in some places of Middle-Earth and it sometimes actually aided me in going unnoticed.

My mind fell back to the elf, the fair blonde elf. I had seen him grow the past years. Many times I had visited him and every time I returned, I was flooded by happiness of seeing his face again. He made me happy, we would go hunting, joking often, it were happy times. I wondered briefly what he would be doing now, if he knew of the ring and if I ever was to see him again... I grieved me if those things would be true...

I suddenly noticed one of the other hobbits at the bar, talking about Frodo and his name, the stupid fool.. But it made no difference, these persons would not form a threat to him. But it was when I saw Frodo make such a panicked reaction to it, I feared he would betray himself and his bearing. Unconsciously my pipe left my mouth as I stared at what was about to happen. Frodo made way for the other hobbit he reffered after as Pippin as pulled at his sleeve. In reaction, Pippin turned and Frodo fell backwards. I saw the ring flying through the air and I made an attempt to rise, but I decided to wait and see. The ring fell upon the hobbit's finger and he dissapeared! All reacted the way I had feared, the young hobbit had drawn all the attention and now the Nine would know where to go. I had to act and I had to act quickly.

**~Normal POV~**

Frodo reappeared near the staircase against a table and luckily none had discovered him just yet, or so he believed. The look on his face was scared, then when he knew where he was, he was relieved. The dark hooded man pulled him up against the wall and whispered:

" You draw far too much attention to yourself, Mister Underhill" and before Frodo could react, the man had taken him up the stairs into one of the guest rooms where Frodo was tossed to the floor.

"What do you want" Frodo asked when he regained his composure.

"A little more caution from you, that is not a trinket you carry"

"I carry nothing"

"Indeed"

"I can avoid being seen if I wish, but to dissapear entirely, that is a rare gift" the man spoke as he turned out the candles with his bare fingers and undid himself of his hood, his face was handsome and raw, Frodo noticed. He must be a ranger indeed, always in bear nature, wandering.

"Who are you?"

"You frightened?" the man asked, as if challenging him.

"Yes" Frodo knew nothing to say but the truth.

"Not nearly frightened enough, I know what hunts you"

The man walked closer to Frodo, but when he heard something stumble behind him, he drew his blade and awaited what burst through the door.

It were his friends, Sam with his bear fists, ready to fight, Merry with a candelholder and Pippin with a chair, ready to fight the man Sam just threatened.

"Let it drop, or I'll have you Long shanks!"

"You have a stout heart little hobbit, but that will save you" the man spoke as he returned his sword to its hilt.

He encounterd Frodo, "You cannot wait any longer for the wizard Frodo, they're coming".

The way he said it made Frodo frighten what was bestowed upon him even more, but he would not let it in, he would be strong.

Indeed the ranger had been right, the dark forces whom had haunted him before, were now in Bree, searching for them, but Strider had hidden them well, planning a trap. He had told the hobbit's to get some sleep, they would be leaving at dawn, for Rivendell and it would be a long road.

In the middle of the night the dark had indeed fallen for the trap, they had stabbed what they thought to be the hobbits, but were only pillows in beds. At the sound of their discovery, at the sound of their screechs, the hobbits awoke, staring all at Strider, waiting for answers.

"What are they?"

"They were once men. Great kings of men, then Sauron the deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blind by their greed, they took them without question. One by one falling to darkness, now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgul, Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring, drawn to the power of the One.

They will never stop hunting you"

**~Aragorn's POV~**

I saw they were scared, all of them and they had reason to be scared, hell, they even had reason to be much more scared. But I saw their determenation and I could feel them beginning to trust me. At dawn I took them into the wild, away from civilasation, away from where the Nine could find us so easily. I could hear them talk off me behind me, thinking my hearing was not as good as it was. I could hear them being shocked when I answered one of their questions, which not meant for me to hear. I laughed inwardly, it was funny, but I gave them credit for their strenght and they had indeed reason to mistrust me now, not knowing me, being a stranger to them.

I told them we were heading for Rivendell, to the House of Elrond and they all seemed enjoyed, most of all Sam, being enlightened by the thought of meeting elves.

We crossed woods, swamps and it was no easy journey. To me it was not even a simple one, let alone to the smaller hobbits, whom had not known or experienced anything close to this yet. Pippin was whining about food all the time, but it seemed to grow on me, instead of irritating me like in the beginning.

At nightfall we had covered a great deal of land already and for dinner I had shot a deer, so they could eat proparly. I myself did not eat much, for I soon realised how much more hobbit's ate and needed right now. I could last without food untill we reached Rivendell.

When the hobbits fell to sleep I began to wonder of several things. Of Legolas and how much I needed his enlightend spirit beside me, of the travels we had done together and still if I ever was to see him again.

And of Arwen, I loved her and I held her heart close to me, but something seemed wrong, incomplete. I wanted to see her, yet I did not. I knew she wanted to give up her immortality to me, but it felt so terribly wrong. Not only the fact it was a humongous step for her, but also... I knew not if I could respond to her in such way... if it was worth it... I remembered a song Legolas had tought me so many years ago, a song of an elven woman who did the same and died... and I softly began to sing it. Soon Frodo had awoken and he asked me of the song, I enlightend him of the meaning, but not of the connection it had to my life.

* * *

_A/N I'm gonna leave Weathertop out of the detailed version I think, if you do want it, review and lemme know, I'll include it for u. Instead I'll leap on to something else, but you'll see in the next chap, which indeed will contain Legolas once more. Well, wrote two chapters today, seeing FOTR before me while I write, so the lines they say will be the right ones and uhm, now I'm going to shop, for it's almost christmas and I need to buy christmas gifts._

_Please REVIEW?!_


	3. Grieving Heart

**Darkness' Claim, Shattered Heart**

* * *

_A/N Dating 13-02-2013 I started rewriting my other LOTR fic "Facing the Shadows - Loss of the Light" and came to see that this fic was nearly as popular. I can't divide my attention between both fics at the same time and rewrite (and continue this). So I decided for easier reading to at least throw a spellchecker over the fic as it is (I know, I was hasty and didn't have an english spellchecker in those days, I sucked xD). Rewrite of his and continuation probably coming after I finish on the other one._

* * *

_Anthem82 ~ Well, posted chap 2 that day as well, please r&r that and this chap please. :D_

_Legolas19 ~ Well, ASAP is not really possible, I would lose my fuel (read: reviews) by doing that, but I won't keep ya waiting any longer, so here it is :D_

_Nife ~ Thnx again for reviewing the second chap, I try not to make them Ooc, thnx for telling me I did a good job at it :D_

_Endurwen en' kalina: Thnx again for reviewing the second chap, I am real glad you like it and I can get you this hooked, gheghe_

_Yami Meij no Minaraikou ~ You made me laugh and your puppy eyes worked, gheghe, I thought the three hours to be long at times as well, but when I watch while typing, it does not seem that long._

_Pon ~ thnx for reviewing and being so postive about both, don't forget to review the other story!_

_Rath ~ I know, me lazy 2 log in sometimes too and thank you so much for telling me what Sam said, I'll change it right away._

_Well everybody, thnx for reviewing! Here's the next chap, don't forget 2 review as well and do y'all have any idear on how to get more readers and so reviewers? Perhaps u all can help me :D_

* * *

~Disclaimer~ Any idiot who actually thinks I could make my dream come true of owning Lotr and who actually needs this disclaimer so they will not sue me, is an idiot who makes me cry, 'cause remembering me my dreams of Leggie and Aragorn are only dreams, makes me sad beyond.

~Summary~ Legolas and Aragorn go on the journey to destroy the ring, but things happen and both realize they are more than just friends. But what will it take to let Aragorn realize it in time? A/L Slash.

* * *

**Chapter Three, Grieving Heart**

**~Legolas POV~**

I looked gravely upon Estel, he had suddenly spoken to me, I had not expected him to speak at all, but to say the words he did now, I was prepared for even less. "You are needed in Imladris, talk to Thranduil, he will send you for a secret council which will determine the fate of all". I had asked him what he meant, how he knew and what this council would reveal, but Estel spoke no more.

I had a grave feeling when I descended from the tree, a deep depressed feeling and I felt it tugging at my heart. Indeed the days had grown darker over the past time, indeed I could feel darkness rise and I knew of the threat in the east. I knew what was to happen, I knew not how or why, but I knew. I casted my eyes upon my friend one last time, knowing perhaps this was the last time I would see him. I walked slowly, unsteady even, in thought of darkness I had no grace I normally had as an elf. It occurred to me this was the time Estel, Aragorn, had to claim his birthright, perhaps it would even be time for myself to reach for the throne...

I had known it, yet casted it to the back of my mind, not wanting to know of it. I had been foolish, not thinking about it would not make it go away, it would only leave me unprepared, I should have realized that.

The ground beneath my feet seemed to whisper, the tree's humming their bad omens, all seemed different and aware of the darkness and danger now I had opened my soul to it. I cursed myself silently for being so naive, it was so unlike me. I felt myself lost, I was unwholesome, naive and I seemed to be misplaced in this world. Perhaps this council would rid me of the dark feeling that grew within me. Perhaps then I had purpose and would I find out what to do...

I briefly wondered of Estel, he had left me four weeks ago and it had torn my heart. He had left to his lady Arwen, he had told me of his love for her many times and I felt happy for him, yet I felt something amiss. I wondered if something told me she was not the one for him, I wondered if I was afraid to lose him as a friend. I always felt grieve when he left me and the joy he brought me every time he went to visit me enlightened me always.

A thought crossed my mind, perhaps I did not want him by Lady Arwen's side, perhaps I felt wrongly about it, because somewhere my heartfelt I belonged in her place. I quickly shoved the thought aside as I did always. I loved the man yes, but as a friend, it could not be any more than that, I should not be...

I felt my heart fall when those words went through me, I knew... I knew deep within myself I loved the man, more than just friendship or brotherhood...I loved him.. I dared not confess it to myself, nor ever to him! I would ruin our relationship and he would be lost to me forever, I would never see him again and grief would take me to my mother then. I knew though, without telling him soon, the same would happen, slower and more painful, but eventually it would happen. I sighed at the thought of the handsome dark Ranger. How he hurt me, how he did not know, and the Valar forbid he would know. If I would tell him, I would upset his entire life, his love for lady Arwen he would question perhaps and I would hurt her as well. I could not live with the fact I would do as such, the thought of her and especially him upset and confused tore me apart... No, I would remain silent to the grave.

"Prince Legolas! We figured it had been you again, your father needs your presence!" The guard could not help himself smile at the event, but as dark as I felt now, I could not return his smile to him. The features of the guard soon fell and his eyes became those of worry, instead of laughter. "My prince, is everything alright? Has something befallen you?".

I shook my head in thought, I had to lie to him, what was I to tell him? That I was fading under a blanket of darkness, that I was succumbing to grieve because I loved someone unreachable? No, as I vowed, I would remain silent.

I were only times like these I would admit to myself I loved the man, normally I would say to myself it was but a mere crush and it was stupid, misplaced brother love. And if I would tell myself this over and over when he was by my side, I would start to believe myself eventually. I was good at lying when it was despite of my health, oh was I good at it, always been. I would not have anyone worry for me and my health, those were my problems and I dealt with them alone... forever alone...

My heart fell at the thought of being alone, actually there was nothing I feared more than being alone.. But it had been this way since my mother died and I had not been used to anything else but being alone. I knew both Estel's were there, not all the time, but they would be there... But it were those times I could not talk to them I felt lost. The grief of losing my mother had been with me always, I had found peace with it, a part of me did anyway, but somewhere, I missed her terribly and I needed someone help me with that, I needed someone to take the burden of my shoulders, help me set it down and leave it in the past.

But Estel spoke less and less and I felt I could not relieve my heart with him no more and Aragorn... he was a source of my grief, though unknowing to him.. And I did not blame him either, but I could not relieve myself at his side, I knew I would talk too much and he would eventually learn of my love for him, no, he was not an option either. My father Thranduil was no option either, we had been in so many fights, him in pain and letting it all down upon me. I forgave him a long time ago, yet I had not found peace with it and I knew he loved my little brother and sister more than he loved me. I could see it in his eyes, I notice it in his behavior, in the gentleness and kindness he divides so unequally. We would never have a great bond anymore, and he would think me weak if I emptied my heart with him. For years I had tried to please him whenever he would get angry for some stupid reason, it was because of this I turned out to be the elf most agile, the swiftest and the one with all the better warrior skills. I had tried too hard and still I felt unworthy in his presence, because he made me feel I was. There was no one I knew that would help me carry this burden and I felt alone for it, I felt abandoned and that only grieved me more. My unanswered love for Aragorn was just the last drop I could bear, soon I would collapse under its weight.

I entered the throne room, unknowingly I had passed through the gardens already. "Legolas" I heard my father address me and I turned my saddened look from the floor to his vision. "You look terrible, you should fix yourself before you leave. I will have no son of mine look this miserable."

I sighed and asked my father why he needed my presence, "A letter had arrived from the Lord of Imladris, a letter from Lord Elrond, he requests your presence at a secret council concerning Middle-Earth's fate. I do not understand why he choose you, concerning good thoughts and the better opinion of things I say he could have chosen your brother, but he insists you come. Perhaps he needs warriors who do not think for themselves, 'cause in that you beat your brother indeed. You leave immediately with an escort of two, that should be sufficient enough". The king motioned for me to leave. I had gotten used to it, but it still tore at my heart. I would leave now and if I was never to return... I was sure I was doing the man a favor, then his brother would be able to become heir and his father would be happy.

* * *

_A/N I know, short chapter, but I needed to give you a little insight on Legolas' grief. Of course, proud as he is, no one knows of this, or could see it in his behavior, but it there none the less. I know the story will take a slightly different turn from the original one, but it is my fanfic and I can do what I want. Part of his feelings are autobiographic, so I know what I am talking about, how it hurts... so don't flame me for it being wrong._

_I apologize for the faults in typing immediately, I have no beta reader and I do not want one, I take full responsibility for them, please don't flame me for it. But do REVIEW :D_


	4. Arrival at Imladris

**Darkness' Claim, Shattered Heart**

* * *

_A/N Dating 13-02-2013 I started rewriting my other LOTR fic "Facing the Shadows - Loss of the Light" and came to see that this fic was nearly as popular. I can't divide my attention between both fics at the same time and rewrite (and continue this). So I decided for easier reading to at least throw a spellchecker over the fic as it is (I know, I was hasty and didn't have an english spellchecker in those days, I sucked xD). Rewrite of his and continuation probably coming after I finish on the other one._

* * *

_~2 My Reviewers~_

_Quantuminferno~ Thnx for liking my fic :D Reviews such as yours and all the others fcourse make me go on :D Thnx_

_Endurwen en' Kalina~ One of my faithfull reviewers :D Just 4 u I'll whack Thranduil now... *WHACK* there ya go, he has a big bump on his head now, gheghe._

_Nife~ Sad isn't it :'( And to think a chap in my life has been somewhat like this... Well, it's over now, thnx 4 reviewing!_

_YAMI CHIP~ Thnx 4 liking it as well, gheghe, here's the new chap!_

_Rath~ Neh, your not ranting, y'know we should sue (write it this way?) those peeps of Black Hawk Down, lovely Orlando needs to be in the movie more! Yeeeeee! Didn't know though, but he sure does rock in LOTR and POTC and perhaps in the upcoming Troy too :D. And I do care :D_

_Wilde Phyre~ So you did read my story, glad ya like it :D And I am gonne make him happy...or not, who knows but me?! Whahahaha, *evil* Read on and you'll see :D_

_Cofi~ He, where you from, I myself am from Holland, so English not my mother language either, but I do like it a lot. I really loved your complimenting review, so really really really thnx :D_

_Well, all my faithfull reviewers, I thank you and here's the new chap, just 4 y'all :D_

* * *

~Disclaimer~ Any idiot who actually thinks I could make my dream come true of owning Lotr and who actually needs this disclaimer so they will not sue me, is an idiot who makes me cry, 'cause remembering me my dreams of Leggie and Aragorn are only dreams, makes me sad beyond.

~Summary~ Legolas and Aragorn go on the journey to destroy the ring, but things happen and both realise they are more than just friends. But what will it take to let Aragorn realise it in time? A/L Slash.

* * *

**Chapter Four, Arrival at Imladris**

**~Aragorn's POV~**

I sighed deeply, I knew letting my positive thinking down for a moment, would influence the worried hobbits behind me, but I could not help it. I made sure they would not see my face as we continued to wander through the few tree's that stood upon these plains. Frodo had been stabbed by a Morgul blade, a blade of death and was to pass to the realm of shadow, had my elven love not come along. Sam and I were searching of the Athelas plant, trying to find something to slow Frodo's passing and agony and indeed I had found some. It was then I heard her taunting voice, which I recognised in a moment.

"What's this, a ranger caught of his guard?"

It was Arwen Undomiel, the daughter of Elrond, the one elf which held my deepest affection, the one who held my heart. She had promised me her life, she had vowed to become mortal, to be with me always, but I still feared I would fail her somehow. I did not know how or when, I honestly didn't, I loved her with all my heart, yet this was the one part of my body which told me it was wrong, unjust and unfair to her.

And I was a man of my heart, I went were it carried me and I did not often question it, or ignore its premotions, all but once...

**~Flashback~**

There he lay in the clearing, his clothing torn and painfull gashed and bruises scattered across his body. My feet froze to the ground, I could no longer move. I ignored the pain in my own body, the few gashes I had gained during the battle I and my friend had fallen into.

We had seen a group of Haradrims rob a family whom were on their way towards Bree and Legolas and I decided to regain whatever they had stolen. But little did we know they were setting a trap for Us when we followed them into a small forest. Battle had fallen upon us in an instant and soon I lost sight of my best friend as we were delibaretly driven apart. Both of us had slain many of the evil men and eventually they had fled, leaving the injured elf in a small clearing in this dark forest.

Moonlight fell upon his body and it showed me more than I wanted to know, his eyes were closed and he did not seem to breath. My heart fell, fell deeply at the sight of this.

Then I found courage to go to his body, aid him if he was still alive, do whatever I could. It feared me though, the thought of him dead. Walking over there and finding his lifeless body, but I had to see it with my own eyes, I had to know...

Slowly and unsteady I walked over to Legolas, his golden hair was draped across the forest floor, stained with mud and blood... I lowered myself to the ground and I listened closely...

Joy had leaped in my heart, setting it back in the right place. He was still alive, he was still breathing, hurt, but alive!

I had clensed him, and made a camp for us to stay. I tended to his wounds before I did to mine and I was relieved nothing vital had been hurt in the elf's body. Being an elf he would heal soon, very soon, I knew.

It was when dinner was ready, I heard soft moans coming from the elf's body. I had rushed to his side, waiting for his eyes to open. In my heart I felt something out of place and I did not believe it when I had finally put my finger upon it. I...loved him, I wanted him to open his eyes, so I could embrace him and tell him how much he meant to me, how heartbroken I was when I thought him dead. His eyes had not opened though, and perhaps it was right.

**~End of Flashback~ **

I think I know now it had been something foolish, I now know it could not have been love, brotherlove yes, love of a friend yes, but not love that I would give to my lover... Not like I loved Arwen, no, it could not be.

Everytime I thought of this again, I could feel my heart drop as it did then, and everytime I felt the same yearning to see him, to see if he was alive and well. And everytime it was my heart that lost to my mind, it was Not love...

I shook the thought of my mind when I saw the road that led to Imladris, to Rivendell, partially hidden in the mountains. I turned and smiled to the three hobbits behind me, reassurring them we were close. "Perhaps 4 more hours until we arrive at Rivendell" , I told them. Smiles lit their tired and worried faces. I knew Frodo was well, somehow I knew and I trusted the feeling, he would be healing in Rivendell now, under the watchfull eyes of Mithrandir and Elrond.

This was my home once, Imladris, but as a ranger I could never call anything home. But as they say, "Home is where the heart is" and this was where the woman whom held my heart lived. So perhaps this was what I could call home once more. I smile lightend my own face, I knew it. She would have been able to save Frodo and now she would wait for me here.

Arwen waited for me in Rivendell and I wondered if Legolas would be there too.. No, he could not be, there was no reason for him to be here at Imladris. He would not come to visit me so soon after we had departed from each other, 4 weeks ago.. Yet a small hope in my heart remained that he would be here, simply so I would know he was allright still. A sigh escaped my lips, I missed my friend...

I wondered if he was thinking the same way, if he felt as strong about our friendship as I did. If he felt the same way I did. It grieved me to think I was but another friend to him, but somehow I knew I was not that. But then again, I knew not if he cared for me the way I did for him. Sure, I could see his eyes enlighten when I would arrive and we would be reunited and I could see the grieve in his eyes when I left him once more. That he felt the same as I, but perhaps I was wrong and perhaps it was nothing more as this.

**~Legolas POV~**

I had left Mirkwood five days ago and it would only take us another day to arrive at Rivendell, we would be there early in the morning, if we would hurry perhaps at night. But I felt no rush, nor did my compagnions. We had time, if we would arrive in the morning, we would still be 2 days early.

I had deliberatly left this early, for I felt no need to be at home anymore, my father's accusing words ached me and I needed to be in mother nature's hands, away from hurt and pain for a while. Though, ofcourse the pain would never ease anymore, the burden would not lift, but I was able to take my mind of it and enjoy the nature around me and it was enough...

My mind had often wondered of Estel, how was he? Where was he? And... if he perhaps would join us at the council as well. I knew that he had distenced himzelf from the Gondor crown, but something in me knew he could no longer deny it, now this threat was upon Middle-Earth. I felt myself sigh as I felt my heart ache again. It was such an empty feeling, such a empty hole inside my chest, it felt as if my heart was not even there anymore. Except for the excrusiating pain that excisted there at times, stabbing my heart, taking the air out of my lungs for several seconds. It was agony and sad it enough it was the only affirmation I got, knowing my heart was still there.

I wondered if anyone would understand what I was going through, if anyone found any logic in how I explained my emptiness and pain. I guessed not, I guessed they would all think me crazy, but then again, who was to know? Noone would, ever... not even Estel himself.

I and my companions arrived at Imladris in the morning and the sun had risen already. Through the night I had felt myself growing eager of arriving here at Rivendell. The thought of Estel being here urged me and I jumped of my steed which much grace and still the hope of seeing him here. It had been long time since last I have been in Rivendell and it's beauty awed me. The sun made all of Rivendell look like it shone out a beautifull warm yellow color. Even though it was a constant fall here, it was warm and beautifull none the less.

I knew Aragorn would love this, I knew he would enjoy it as much as I did right now and I wished we could enjoy it together. My heart fell when I could not find Estel, when my eyes had gone through all of Rivendell I could see from here. I knew he would greet me, was he here, so it was no more than obvious he was not here.

**~Aragorn's POV~**

The trip had been tiring to all of us when we arrived at Rivendell. I advised all of them to take a good night sleep, to rest and then do whatever they liked to do. Ofcourse it was in vain...

"Where is he, where is he Strider? Let me see him!" Sam was becoming more and more restless when we approached Rivendell. He wanted to see Frodo, hold him, so he would know he was alright and alive. I could not deny this to him could I?

I pointed towards a room, I knew to be a room in which injured elves, men and allies rested. Frodo had to be there, and if he were not, I was sure one of the elves here could tell Sam where to go. When I looked back down to the ground, to bid the hobbits a farewell, knowing I would not see them until the other morning, but they had already dissappeared. In the distance I saw them running up the stairs of the beautifull Imladris.

I sighed deeply and inhaled the scent that was unique to Middle-Earth. No matter where I went, nothing could compare to the wonderfull scent that clung to Imladris. Lothlorien and Mirkwood came close, but this place had something special and unique, perhaps it was because this really was my home...

I decided to head for the master of the House, to Lord Elrond. I knew this was necessary, informing him of what had come to part the last days and he could give me the knowledge of several things as well. I was hungy and tired yes, but this was more important, than my own wellfare, at least for now. Rest and food would come later the day, even love would., Arwen had to wait as well.

**~Normal POV~**

Aragorn walked up the stairs of Rivendell as well, heading for the room he knew Elrond would be. It was Elrond's personal study. The room itself was filled with bookcases and shelves upon the walls which held countless books of the past and healing. On the other end of the room stood a large table, with nine chairs around it. Four chairs on either side of the table, all were always standing neatly and ordened. One head chair stood on the end of the table, undoubtly to anyone being Lord Elrond's chair. Here Elrond learned of healing and the past still, the books he had read were countless as well, but he still seemed to read a lot of them, seemingly he has not read those yet. Council within the family were held here as well, numorous times Aragorn had sat at this table. Discussing things and laws which were important to Rivendell and the family, and ofcourse he had learned much of his healing skills here as well. Reading the books his foster father had lain there for hem, the numorous books of healing, surviving and other topics he had to read. But he did as he was asked, he always read every word, every page and every book that lay there waiting for him every morning. Every morning for perhaps ten to twelve years he read several hours and learned them well. Aragorn had found it disturbing and boring at times, being young and wanting to play with his foster brothers Elledan and Elrohir, but he had found his studies very usefull when he had chosed his life as a Ranger.

Elrond sat in his study, where Aragorn had thought him to be. He had learned of Frodo's illness six days ago and he had treated him well. The boy was on the mend and all seemed to be going well. Ofcourse, he would always feel it, the pain could, at some times come back to him, seeing as this was no ordinary wound. He had been stabbed by a Morgul blade, one of the Nazgul and such wounds would never heal. He was glad though, he was there in time to counter it's effects. His lovely daughter had brought the Hobbit into his lands just in time.

The old Istari had arrived only few days after Frodo had entered his realm, perhaps 3 to 4 days. Elrond could do nothing for the hobbit but watch him, he needed no more medicine, no more draughts. He would heal by himself now and he would wake in a few days, perhaps just in time for the council. The old elf sighed, how could this have happened again. He had prayed not to counter the evil Sauron ever again, but alas, his praires had gone unaswered. The evil deceiving lord had risen once more and was creating armies in the lands of Mordor.

A sudden knock at the door shook Elrond from his thoughts and he wondered if it could have been Mithrandir. Mithrandir watched over Frodo and would only remove himself from his seat when he needed to go to the bathroom or when something would ail Frodo, which was yet to come apart.

Elrond moved towards the door, opening it slowly. The face he saw there was one of the faces whom enlightened him often. It was his foster son and perhaps his son in law in the future.

"Estel, you have arrived finally" the old elf embraced the man.

"Yes, it has been a hard journey for us all, how faires Frodo?"

"He is fairing well, I have treated him and he on the mend as we speak" Elrond gestured for Estel to enter.

"Thank you" Aragorn voiced as he headed in, taking a seat.

"You seem tired and thin, as I remember you have had better features", Elrond spoke as he took up his seat.

"Yes, we were low on food and the hobbit's needed a bigger share of it then I had imagined or counted for" Aragorn explained, "I have not eaten well since we left Bree 9 days ago".

"You have not eaten for 9 days? I thought you had promised me and your love to take better care of yourself?" Elrond was shocked and amazed by the strenght the man still had.

"I am a Dunedain Ada, I can fair well without food if needed" Aragorn smiled.

"Yes, I am aware of this, I shall have food and your room prepared" Elrond said as he walked towards the door, giving his orders to one of the guards. Aragorn was about to protest, but he felt it unneccesary, he needed both indeed.

"What shall be done of this new evil?" Aragorn asked as Elrond had reseated himself.

"I have called upon a council, all races upon Middle-Earth need to decide about it, we are all in danger. All of us have a part in the upcoming war".

"Yes, that seems best," Aragorn's features suddenly lightened, "Who are to come?" he asked eagerly.

Elrond laughed, just now, he sounded like the child he was so many years ago. "I know what you ask Estel, I have send word to Mirkwood indeed and I have asked specifically for Legolas".

A smile lit Aragorn's face and a sigh of content escaped his lips. Elrond watched his reaction closely and he saw something that went unnoticed to even Aragorn. Something Elrond thought to be of great importance. He had forseen this many years ago and he was glad this had happened before his daughter had bound herself to the man she thought to be the love of her life. Arwen had not believed her father when he told her it was not the best decision to wed the Ranger, but he knew she had to find out for herself.

"How fares he?" Elrond asked.

"Hmmm, I guess he is doing well under the circumstances, at least it is what he tells me. Sometimes though, his eyes betray him. His father has been so terribly unkind and Legolas yearns for life outside of the gates, among nature.".

"His father, King Thranduil, has he so much hatred for his young son?"

"I guess so, I once overheard him talking to Legolas, he says nothing but hurtfull words. I feel for the young prince, he does not deserve this..." Aragorn's voice trailed off.

"And what does he deserve?" Elrond asked, a sparkle in his eyes.

"He deserves some love Ada, he deserves people who love and care for him. He deserved not to be alone anymore. He suffers because of it, I can see it" Aragorn sighed, it hurted him deeply his friend was to live this way.

"Hmmmm," Elrond's voice was distant, as if he were in deep thought, "you should let him know" he only spoke.

Aragorn head turned to his father quickly, a confused look upon his voice, "Ada?" he asked, waiting for an explenation.

"Hmmm?" Elrond turned back to his foster son, the thoughtfull look had flown away, "'Tis nothing Estel, I was in thought. Your food should be ready and your bed made, I will see you in the morning. The council will be in four more days, the ones I have invited should arrive in two or three days, the hobbits will be taken care of".

Aragorn stood slowly, still confused, but he needed the food and his rest badly. Slowly he retreated himself from the room and he headed towards the dining room.

**~Legolas POV~**

I looked around myself and found my compagnions heading inside the palace, making the Lord of Rivendell aware of our arrival. He would probably be surprised of our early arrival, but he would not mind, I knew Lord Elrond would not mind us elves being here in Rivendell. I found my hope had flown and my features dampened. I had no reason to head inside just yet, I was not hungry, I never was anymore and I felt not the need to rest, I was not fatigued. Perhaps in the evening my fatigue would catch up upon me, I did not know.

I headed into the gardens and from afar I was able to see my own balcony. The house of Elrond had many rooms and even though I was not here as often as I would like, I had my own room. The one guest room that had a beautifull view at the magnificent garden. I sighed again, even this would not lift my spirit, damn! I had to find something that would, I had to find something that would take away my thoughts, something that would let it all come to pass without me drowning in my own sorrow. I would not let myself, I would net be this egocentric, I hated it and I would not let me. I would be there for those who needed me and whomever was in need of a good warrior or aid during the upcoming war.

I strolled through the gardens, not even seeing the beauty that was there, so deep in thought I was. I sat down near a bush of roses, trying to get my mind of things. My back was turned to the path I just walked and I did not notice some things I perhaps should have with my elven hearing.

* * *

_A/N AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa, attack on Legolas! What to happen next?! I don't know, aaaaaaaa. Owh, I'm the author, ofcourse I do, STUPID!_

_I am in need of more reviews, I changed the summary, perhaps more people will come to read this story, I truly hope so... If I can just get above 100 reviews, or 200, 300, perhaps I am asking for too much, gheghe :D. So please REVIEW and get others to read this as well, let them REVIEW as well :D_


	5. Reunited

**Darkness' Claim, Shattered Heart**

* * *

_A/N Dating 13-02-2013 I started rewriting my other LOTR fic "Facing the Shadows - Loss of the Light" and came to see that this fic was nearly as popular. I can't divide my attention between both fics at the same time and rewrite (and continue this). So I decided for easier reading to at least throw a spellchecker over the fic as it is (I know, I was hasty and didn't have an english spellchecker in those days, I sucked xD). Rewrite of his and continuation probably coming after I finish on the other one._

* * *

_*Stares dumbfoundly at the reviews... *Blink* So many... *Blink* Uhm thnx...*_

_~To my faithfull reviewers~_

_Bradleigh ~ Thnx, I am getting really psyched by all these nice reviews :D_

_Endurwen en' Kalina ~ *KNOCK* ... uhm, won't really work. He is still standing here yelling... he's irritating me, wait... *Locks Thranduil in the closet and throws away key*. *Sigh* That's better, he needs to cool down a bit. Hey, but the cliffy's good huh? I do love cliffy's, like to write them on the end of each chap, but as I follow LOTR's storyline it ain't always that easy :s. Well, please do enjoy the next chap :D._

_Legolas19 ~ Really didn't expect this many reviews, dunno what 2 say exactly... well, thnx!_

_Shelly Leblanc ~ Well hope you will keep on reviewing the chaps if ya just found me. Have you ever read something else I wrote of LOTR? Have a Facing the shadows fic ready and two more waiting for me to continue it..._

_Chibi Kitty ~ He's going to die and the story ends... whahahahaha, owh no, sorry, that's not what's going to happen :D Read on and you'll now. I promise to get more action and cliffy's in it in the upcoming chaps when they are finally on the quest._

_Yamitano ~ Am I missing something here? Are there so many Yami-persons or am I seeing double or triple because of the reviews? Gheghe, anywayzzzz, thnx._

_VJ ~ Cliffy's are fun no, well here's the next chap, you'll see what happens..._

_Yami Kanis ~ Don't cry, Leggie's gonne be okay. He will just be tortured and broken hearted and will die, but he'll be okay. Sorry, just teasing, read on please, you'll see what happens..._

_Virginia woolf ~ Y'know I had never written slash nor liked it?! I started reading A/L slashfics when I was out of stories and it kinda attracted me, really luv it now. I try not to make it graphic, but some chaps need it, though I do not intend to inject it in this story. Gheghe, read on :D_

_LadyIsabelle ~ Euhm, dunno what to say exactly, except for the fact I am greatfull for your review, it fuels me into writing, like so many others do as well. Thnx_

_Cofi~ Haha, guess you misunderstood me, I wanted that many reviews when I end the story, at the final end. My other FTS fic got I believe 121, I want to top that when I come to this end (which it still soooo far away). Hungary, far away from me, but it's funny, people all over the world read and write fics here at ffnet, strange in some way, but nice. Yeah, perhaps Elrond would be more serious, but I liked him this way, fitted my storyline, gheghe. Please do read on :D Owh, and I revised chap 7 totally, it wasn't right. So, I'm only 2 chaps ahead.. OoOoOoOowh, I need to write some more!_

_Yami Meij No Minaraikou ~ Another Yami-person. Hmmmmm. But you must not kill the characters, AaAaAaAa. Imagine it, you jumping into the scenary with this humongous knife and killing them all! What if it is Estel? Then what will you do? Haha, strange image though, please do read on :D_

_GeNo C. Ide1 ~ Owh, thank you so much for liking it, can't here it enough from different peeps. Well, don't beg me, ofcourse I;ll update... See, here it is! Haha, please r&r_

_On3 ~ Well, hope I don't dissapoint you, here's the next chap. Hope ya like it as well, I promise to inject more adventure and action once they leave Imladris._

_VRENDA-SAN ~ Well, it won't be slash if he did not right? He is, promise, when and how I am not going to spoil for ya (don't even know myself), but I will tell you this... Arwen will be sooooo mean! *spoiler* Owh, and thnx for adding me to your author's list, saw it just a few minuts ago :D. Please r&r. Ps I got humongous plans for Helm's Deep and Moria and perhaps at Amon Hen._

_A/N Well, those were the reviewers, so many this time. And I luved ready each and every one of them, thank you so much everyone, you are the ones that make the chapters coming, just remember that. You are my fuel, you are the ones breaking down the writer's blocks and keeping them down with every review that comes in. Thank u sooo much!_

* * *

~Disclaimer~ Any idiot who actually thinks I could make my dream come true of owning Lotr and who actually needs this disclaimer so they will not sue me, is an idiot who makes me cry, 'cause remembering me my dreams of Leggie and Aragorn are only dreams, makes me sad beyond.

~Summary~ Legolas and Aragorn go on the journey to destroy the ring, but things happen and both realise they are more than just friends. But what will it take to let Aragorn realise it in time? A/L Slash.

* * *

**Chapter Five, Reunited**

**~Legolas' POV~**

I suddenly felt myself being grabbed from behind, someone stood behind me and pulled me upwards, holding my arms strongly behind my back. I felt myself in shock for a moment, paralyzed of the sudden attack on me. I was not suspecting it, not here, in the haven of Imladris!

I tried to remove one of my arms from my attacker's hold, but it would ont budge, no matter how I tried. I then tried to kick my attacker to the ground, but he held quite some distance with his own legs. The thought of calling for help entered my mind, but I did not open my mouth. This was my battle and a strong warrior I was to handle this myself.

I threw my head back, hoping to hit him in the face, but again he had forseen. I saw a glint of dark hair behind me, but that would not help me. I could not do anything! I could move yes, but every move did not losen his grip, nor hurt him so he would release me. I scolded myself for letting one get to me so easily. I occured to me then, my attacker had to be a skilled warrior himself, one whom knew the ways of elves, one who knew how they would try to attack or release themselves from such a grip.

I concentrated for a moment and stopped struggling, I was concentrating my power and after several seconds I was able to create a powerfull outburst, throwing my attacker off me. I turned, quickly getting my daggers into my hands, ready to strike the one who meant harm to me.

When I turned, I saw a dark haired elf laying on the ground, laughing hysterically. I lowered my daggers and resheated them. I sighed,

**~Normal POV~**

"Elledan, will you ever learn? After all those years of trying over and over again with your brother, you never managed to catch me" Legolas spoke, a smirk upon his face.

"Yes, but this time I got close, right?" the young elf seated himself and from the bushed behind him, Elrohir emerged.

"You two always into mischief, nothing has changed" Legolas mused out loud.

"No, never!" Elledan said laughing.

"He indeed got close this time, my prince. You were unable to release yourself from his hold for almost one minute! This is a new record my brother" Elrohir patted his younger twin on the shoulder.

Legolas laughed and offered Elladan a hand, "Indeed, a new record, but I have still won, you have to train yourself more my friend. Perhaps one day, when I'm old and grey, unable to walk, you might be able to defeat me".

"Make fun of it, if you wish, but I swear, one day I will overcome you and you will not see it coming" Elledan said seriously as he took Legolas' offered hand and stood.

"Welcome to Imladris prince Greenleaf" a rough, but friendly voice sounded, emerging from somewhere behind the twins.

Legolas' eyes lightend as he saw the person whom the voice belonged too. "Estel" the words fell from his lips as a whisper, as he watched the beautifull dark haired man emerge.

A smile was upon the Ranger's lips, a beautifull handsome smile and Legolas found himself smiling back, just as beautifull as the Ranger's. Elrohir and Elledan sensed they were somehow misplaced and they decided to take their leave quietly. Their time to converse with their handsome elven friend would come to pass later.

"I missed your presence as we arrived, I had assumed you were not in Rivendell" Legolas spoke truthfully.

"Ahh, yes, I regret I was not there to give you a welcome you deserve, but I was held up."

"With the fair lady Arwen, I presume" a hint of sadness in Legolas' eyes missed the Ranger's.

"Indeed, she has been more than happy to see me when we arrived some days ago. I have not found the time to spend with her, until recently and I intend to use it wisely, should I take my leave again in few days."

"Hmmmm, then you should return to her and not dwell in my presence" Legolas spoke, sadness clearly ringing unwillingly in his voice.

"No, mellon nin, you too deserve my attention and my time, I have missed your presence by my side as well. The fair lady can wait" Aragorn opened his arms to give his friend a tight hug and Legolas took it.

The words the man had spoken brought hope to the elf's heart, to hear he was as important, if not more to the man as his beloved lady Arwen. But then again, it was false hope, he knew deep within Aragorn would never take his love from Arwen, to give it to him. But at the moment it did not matter to Legolas, here he was in Estel's embrace, enjoying it tremendously.

"How fair you? What have been doing since you left my side?" Legolas spoke as the warmth of the embrace left him.

"Let us take a walk, then I can inform you of what has happend these past weeks" Aragorn put an arm around the elf's shoulders, leading him further into the garden.

Aragorn told the elf of what had happened the past few days. Of the ring, of his meeting with Mithrandir and all that had happened since he had left for Bree to save the halflings. He told the elf of the treason Saruman had brought upon them, minimizing their group of allies, enlarging the forces which had to be fought.

Legolas had been shocked, yet for some reason he had forseen it, in his dreams he had seen various glimps of this, but he had not put them all together until now.

"I see my friend, this does not bode well for us and all of Middle-Earth for that matter. Sauron had been a fierce enemy to my parents and grandparents, I actually was born just when battle had started, just when alliences were made against the dark lord. I was but a little elfling, when he was first defeated. I never thought he would resurrect, I never thought he would form a threat to Middle-Earth ever again." *He chose a the perfect moment ofcourse, I would have to try and delay my misery and pain... I cannot let my people deal with this evil without me* Legolas mused.

"You seem weary mellon nin" Aragorn suddenly noticed he elf was not as he was before, the sparkle in his eyes was not as fierce as it once was and his features showed he was weary. Aragorn wondered why, knowing elves would not grow tired soon.

Legolas did noting but nod absently, "Your room has been made, you can take the rest you so clearly need. My room is just across yours, as always, so you can call me when you need me" Aragorn spoke in worry. The worry missed the elf though, he had strayed into his thoughts a little to far.

"Legolas", the elf's eyes lost their stare and were directed towards the man's face. Aragorn looked into the beautifull blue orbs, knowing he could drown in those, would he stare to long. "Are you well?" he simply asked.

A smile lit the elf's face, "Ofcourse Estel, elves do not grow ill, ofcourse I am well. Just a bit tired and I will retreat myself to my room soon".

Aragorn nodded, "It would do you good, tomorrow we have the entire day to ourselves and after that, the council will be held".

The man led Legolas to his room, taking his leave from the door after another warm embrace. How he had missed his elven friend, how he had longed to see him again. Yet, now that he had seen him, he was not satisfied. His heart wanted more, and his thoughts were not reassured. In fact, his worry of his friend's health only increased, seeing he had lost his sparkle and him being so... tired. It did not bode well, perhaps it was the increasing evil in the southeast, perhaps it was the shock of what he had told him. But he knew Legolas was not one to be shocked and scared easily, so it could not have been that.

Aragorn sighed, perhaps he was seeing it wrong. He retreated himself towards Arwen's room, she would be able to ease his mind...

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"C'mon my friend, awaken, please" Legolas heard words drift into his mind and slowly he felt himself being pulled towards reality. A face soon became clear, a face hovering only inches above his. In an instant, Legolas' heart had jumped in his chest, but he remained still, not wanting to make a first move.

"Legolas? Are you awake?" the worry in Aragorn's eyes let Legolas realise something was amiss.

"Yes" he could only answer, a bit at loss for words.

Aragorn retreated himself from Legolas' vision as he sat upon his knee's next to the bed. "I could not wake you... I came here to do as such, but I found your eyes closed and I feared something had befallen you. But you are awake now and my worry was folly" A sigh escaped the man's lips, letting out all the worry in one breath.

"Indeed, I am fine. I shall make myself ready and I will see you at breakfast" Legolas quickly dismissed the man from his room, fearing the grief and pain he felt in his heart, would become visible to the man. The one thing he feared of happening...

When breakfast had been done, Aragorn's worry increased once more. Legolas had little food on his plate and he had bearly touched it, but he did show any signs of illness or pain, perhaps he was just not hungry. The both of them had decided to take a ride outside of Rivendell, just to bring back some old memories and relax before the council was to be held the next morning.

Legolas and Aragorn stood inside the stables, Legolas speaking softly to his horse and Aragorn saddling his horse and making him ready for the ride.

"It has been only two weeks, yet I long for a new adventure of ours" Legolas spoke.

"Indeed, but this time we must remain in one piece, Both of us have. The council tomorrow requires us alive and well" Aragorn smiled.

Their countless journeys and adventures the both of them had made, often had the outcome of one of them, or both of them being injured. Countless times Elrond and Trimanon, the healer of Mirkwood had to heal them. It was so rare they both remained unharmed, the healers of both realms made sure their herbs were supplied well when the both of them left once more. It was then, the pair of friends were disturbed by a fair elf lady, standing a little angered in the stables.

"You were to leave me for the day? For the entire day?" Arwen spoke, angered and a little grieved.

"I, I wanted to go for a ride with Legolas" Aragorn knew not what to say, to soothe his lady.

"We have so little time together Estel, so little and perhaps by tomorrow we do not have time at all. I wish to be at your side these last untroubled days, nin meleth (my love)" Arwen spoke strong, she was not to take no for an answer.

"Go mellon nin, Tellan' telwan (my friend, until later)" Legolas spoke as he left the stable quietly.

Aragorn was torn, to see his friend leave, whom was so excited and happy only minutes ago, now hurt himself. And his meleth standing there, strong and waiting for him to join her. He left his horse and walked slowly to Arwen's side. Slowly the thought of Legolas' pain drifted away, as he himself felt Arwen's love for him. He smiled at her and softly kissed her, holding her tightly. When the kiss had ended, both smiled in happiness as the left the stables, heading for the House of Elrond.

**~Legolas POV~**

There she stood and all hope and happiness which had regained since I he had decided to spend the day with me flew away. The cold grief entered me again and I took my leave, knowing Aragorn had to chose to stay with her, knewing that was what he wanted. I knew my voice was torn by my grief, but I could not care less at the moment. Indeed Arwen was right, these last untroubled days I should not try so hard to cover myself up, in the days of trouble it would take enough strenght already.

As I left through the other side of the stables, I watched quietly as Aragorn slowly walked towards his Evenstar, Arwen Undomiel. I could feel how he smiled at her, and I watched as he took her into his embrace, kissing her passionatly, yet soft and gentle.

I held my breath, wanting so much to feel those lips upon mine, wanting so much to be the one he wanted to spend time with. When the left, I collapsed on the ground, tears threatened to fall, but I did not let them. It was enough I had lost my heart, I would not lose my grace and pride. Pain resided in my heart, even more after what I had seen just now. I sighed deeply and decided to leave, to go away and return in the evening, in time some rest before the council.

It would leave me time to think, to regain my composure and heart. Trying to figure out how I was to keep up this facade.

And so I left, jumping upon my horse and galloping quickly out of the valley, away from Rivendell for a while. I knew it was dangerous alone, would I be encountered by many foes, but I took my chances and rode out of the protected lands of Imladris, away from Arwen...

Away from the one whom had my heart and unknowingly shattered it, 'causing my death...

"Estel"

* * *

_A/N Whahahahahaha, EVIL gnagnagna. Well, bit of a short chapter, but I want to continue alongside the regular storyline. So next chapter, will be before, during and after the council..._


	6. The Council of Elrond

**Darkness' Claim, Shattered Heart**

* * *

_A/N Dating 13-02-2013 I started rewriting my other LOTR fic "Facing the Shadows - Loss of the Light" and came to see that this fic was nearly as popular. I can't divide my attention between both fics at the same time and rewrite (and continue this). So I decided for easier reading to at least throw a spellchecker over the fic as it is (I know, I was hasty and didn't have an english spellchecker in those days, I sucked xD). Rewrite of his and continuation probably coming after I finish on the other one._

* * *

_~To my faithfull reviewers~_

_Euhm, so sorry, but am inable to write this at the moment. I just got back from the hosital (another one, because the usual one does not know what to do anymore), anyone, in one or two weeks, I will go there again, but then I have to stay for one or two weeks. So, sorry if I cannot post then, but I WILL be writing in the hospital. And since I just got back and needed to do several tests, I am totally broken and I am going to bed right away._

_But I cannot let my reviewers wait, now can I? So that's because there ain't no reviewers reply's. Sorry. Owh, BTW, I got a new Beta, or I just got a beta actually, her name is Dinah Freeman! Much luv for her and you all, now please doooo review, I needs lots and lots of reviews (and postcards when I do get in the hospital, haha :D)_

* * *

~Disclaimer~ Any idiot who actually thinks I could make my dream come true of owning LotR and who actually needs this disclaimer so they will not sue me, is an idiot who makes me cry, 'cause remembering me my dreams of Leggie and Aragorn are only dreams, makes me sad beyond.

~Summary~ Legolas and Aragorn go on the journey to destroy the ring, but things happen and both realize they are more than just friends. What will it take to make Aragorn realize it in time? A/L Slash.

* * *

**Chapter Six, The Council**

Being away for a while gave Legolas the time to clear his mind, he had headed for the nearby forest and had his mind eased by the little comfort the trees could give him. He knew he had been to selfish, not that the trees had told him as such, but he had his own opinion. Legolas thought he had been thinking too much of his feelings, for the time being he just had to freeze them in, and that would not give any trouble, he told himself. The living things around the elf in the woods seemed to grieve with him, they mourned for his upcoming passing to the Halls of Mandos. They had hoped the elf would tell the human, so he would know, at least. But the elf had told them otherwise, he did not intend on giving the man the wisdom. His love belonged to Arwen, he had told them, he would feel terrible when he would take it away. Besides, the man should not leave her for him in since of duty, preventing him from dying. It would not work anyway, would Aragorn do as such, Legolas would die anyway, knowing eventually, Aragorn did not truly love him.

Little did Legolas know, perhaps the since of duty was the other way around...

Legolas reentered the valley and jumped of his horse, beside him he could see others arrive for the council. They were late, but of course, they had no reason to arrive in this sanctuary any earlier. The elf recognized some faces, Boromir, son of Denethor, the steward of Gondor had come alone and his features looked tiresome. But he still had the night before the council would come to part, so he would probably be dressed and rested well before then.

From a distance, Legolas saw grumpy faces of several dwarves as they entered Rivendell. He knew not exactly what business they had here in Rivendell. They hide in their mountains, searching for riches, they care nothing of the troubles of others. (A/N Elrond's quote). But they were here anyway, even though some elves would protest dwarves even being in an elven kingdom, they were invited.

Legolas and all the others decided then they should take some rest before the council. The elf sincerely hoped he would not encounter Arwen or for that matter, he did not even want to encounter Aragorn. Of course, he had sworn not to show any signs of his feelings to Aragorn, but he had also sworn to not show them to himself that easy anymore, but he feared that might give trouble sometimes. He needed rest, he needed strength...

Late in evening, when the sun had already given in to the dark night, Aragorn was nowhere near Legolas, not even aware of the fact he had returned already. For if he had known, he would have visited the elf immediately, explaining his choice, knowing he would understand. Ignorant to the fact the elf had seen him with Arwen after the man thought him gone.

In a poorly lit room meant to remember old ages, Aragorn sat, reading a book that told the past of men, of how Isildur had defeated Lord Sauron, or so it was believed.

It was then, his eye fell upon another strolling into the room, beholding the beauty of the painting on the wall, which told of Sauron's defeat. Aragorn knew him, he was the well known son of Denethor, steward of Gondor. Denethor always of spoke with such pride when it came to his first son, Boromir.

The man suddenly realized he was not alone in the room and his eyes turned towards Aragorn.

"You are no elf?" he asked.

"Men of the south are welcome here".

"Who are you?" he asked, after giving a small nod.

"I am a friend to Gandalf the Grey" Aragorn chose his words well, not wanting to reveal his true identity just yet.

"Then we are here of common purpose, friend" Boromir spoke, emphasizing the word friend.

The man turned, a little uncomfortable by the silence that emerged between them. His eyes turned towards the statue that stood there, holding the pieces of the sword that Isildur once used to defeat the evil lord Sauron.

"The shards of Narsil," Boromir exclaimed in wonder as he took up the broken sword, beholding it for a moment.

"The blade that cut the ring, of Sauron's hand" his fingers trailed the outsides of the sword, until the broken point cut his finger, a drop of blood showing itself.

"It is still sharp" Boromir then realized he was not alone in the room and he wanted not to reveal he was not the one to hold such power in his hands. He did not want the man to know he was not suited as the heir to the throne of Gondor, for this blade that belonged in the royal family of Gondor showed it had not faith in him by cutting his finger. Showing he could not wield this sword, not being the truthful heir.

His eyes turned towards Aragorn and he realized the man knew, he could see it in his eyes. He swallowed,

"But no more than a broken heirloom" he wanted to put the broken sword back upon the pattern it belonged upon, but it fell as Boromir retreated himself, he turned when he heard the blade fall, but decided he had to take his leave.

Aragorn walked towards the statue and the blade on the floor motionlessly, he knew he was the true heir, the blade would not harm him. Yet still, he feared of taking the throne, he feared he would be like Isildur, he feared that fate was bound to him as well. Suddenly Arwen emerged into the room quietly,

"Why do you fear the past?"

"You are Isildur's heir, not Isildur himself, you are not bond to his fate" she spoke truly.

"The same blood flows in my veins, the same weakness" he turned his saddened face towards his love.

"Your time will come, you will face the same evil and you will defeat it" she spoke, standing only inches away from her lover.

In elvish she spoke kind words to him and brought hope to their binding. She loved him with all her heart, but deep down knew she did not own his entire heart. Nevertheless, she would not be one to give in, Aragorn was hers and he would be hers until she faded into darkness, her immortality leaving her. She knew this was the time, she knew she had to give herself to Aragorn before the council was being held, she knew he needed to know of her love when he would leave, as she already knew he would.

They headed into the garden, both knowing deep inside this would be one of the last nights they would spend together. It was worth not getting any sleep. She was worth it, Aragorn thought, but when she indeed abandoned her immortal life and gave her Evenstar pendent to Aragorn, doubts came flowing back to him. His heart calling out to say no, to let her keep her immortality. But the man's selfishness was stronger this time and he took the pendant, knowing he could not let her down and he vowed he would not. . . ever.

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the edge of destruction, none can escape it. You will unite or you will fall" Elrond spoke strong and wise, like the true leader he has always been to so many.

"Each race is bound to this fate, this one Doom. Bring forth the ring, Frodo"

Frodo looked around him, a little scared, but knowing his friend Gandalf was beside him, he took the strength and walked to the center of the circle, all sat in. He placed the ring upon the stone table and he felt relief wash over him as he sat back upon his chair.

All stared at the ring in great awe, all different thoughts about it, but none were as honourable as the thoughts of Legolas and Aragorn, whom were now reunited in this circle. They had naught spoken since, a tension growing between them, knowing Arwen stood between them.

Both of them realized and felt the evil power within the circle, Legolas more than any other. Somehow, he could, not understanding why, feel his inner light fading under its evil and darkness. It tugged at his heart, at his light, challenging it, but Legolas remained calm and strong.

"So it's true" Aragorn heard Boromir whisper.

Slowly Boromir rose, "In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark, but in the west a pale light lingered. A voice was crying; Doom is near at hand, Isildur's Bane has been found. . . .Isildur's Bane. . ." the man's hand reached for the ring, wanting to grab it. . .

"Boromir!" Elrond cried out, wanting to stop him, but Gandalf took lead and spoke the dark words of Mordor, leading Boromir away from the ring, reseating himself, in fear. The words thundered through the air, the sky grew dark. All the elves reached for their heads, a headache seemed to appear when these dark words were spoken. Worried eyes glanced upon Legolas, whom seemed to suffer to most of all.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here, in Imladris" Elrond spoke fiercely.

"I do not ask your pardon master Elrond, for the black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the west! The ring is altogether evil" Gandalf spoke, warning all the others as he walked back to his seat, words of Boromir though, made him turn.

"It is a gift. A gift from the foes of Mordor! Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of Our people, are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him".

"You cannot wield it, none of us can! The one ring answers to Sauron alone, it has no other master." Aragorn interfered.

Boromir turned, "And what would a ranger know of this matter?"

Legolas had watched the scene unfold before him, even though something stood in between Aragorn and him, even though their friendship was densed now, he felt he had to stay on Aragorn's side. It hurt him, someone saying such downgrading things of Estel. Knowing deep down, Aragorn's true identity could not be hidden much longer, he made a choice...

"He is no mere ranger, he is Aragorn, son of Arathorn and you owe him your allegiance" Legolas spoke, no hesitation on his face, or in his voice.

"Aragorn" Boromir spoke bewildered, "This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor" Legolas finished.

Aragorn himself was surprised by Legolas' actions, what had he done? Had he done it out of revenge? He did not know the elf being one of vengeance...

"Havo Dad, Legolas" ("Sit Down, Legolas") Aragorn spoke in elvish (a/n thnx to soooo many reviewers! BTW, are the movie lines really that inaccurate? I typed them straight off the television, while watching the DVD with english subtitles!).

Boromir returned a vicious glare to the elf that reseated himself,

"Gondor has no king... Gondor needs no king" he spoke, directing the last sentence to the heir of Isildur, as he sat down once more.

"Aragorn is right, we cannot use it" Gandalf spoke, assisting Aragorn.

Elrond stood, "You have only one choice, the ring must be destroyed".

All looked around, all in own thought, until the youngest dwarf in the council rose, "What are we waiting for?!" he stood and headed for the table, his axe drawn and ready to strike.

He struck the ring, but was taking aback by it's force. The axe was shattered and the ring still whole. Whilst Gimli had attempted to destroy the ring, Sauron lashed out with his evil force and Frodo was clearly suffering from it, remembering the eye all to well.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom and only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you, must do this" Elrond spoke.

Boromir was one to complain, "One does not simply walk into Mordor, it's Black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there, that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever watchful. 'T is a barred wasteland riddled with fire, and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with 10.000 men could you do this, it is folly".

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!" Legolas had his patience, but now he had lost it. He was sick and tired of the man thinking only of his own wishes, complaining whenever he did not like what was said.

Gimli stood as quickly as Legolas had, but not to stand by his side, "And I suppose you think you are the one to do it!"

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir stood as well.

"I will be dead, before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli exclaimed angry.

All now stood, arguing over whom should take the ring to Mordor, if it was even possible. Legolas held his friends back, stopping them from wanting to attack and fight whilst Aragorn rolled his eyes at what was happening before him. This was not getting them anywhere!

Frodo sat there watching the arguing races before him and contemplated for a moment, soon his decision was made.

"I will take it!" he called into the group, "I Will Take It!" he said again.

Gandalf heard the halflings words and it broke his heart, he wanted this fair folk to be in peace, having nothing to do with the Ring ever again. Yet now, Frodo had decided against his wishes, but there was nothing he could do about it.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor..." all went silent, watching the small hobbit in front of them.

"...though, I do not know the way" Frodo spoke.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear" Gandalf spoke.

"If, by my life or death I can protect you, I will... You have my sword..." Aragorn spoke, rising from his chair and taking a stand behind Frodo after kneeling in front of him.

"And you have my bow" Legolas tuned in, standing behind Frodo, just as the other two.

"And my axe" Of course the dwarf would not let this elf, whom in his eyes could not be trusted, dwell around the Ring. He would personally guarantee the elf would stay away from it as he took his position next to the tall handsome elf. Legolas only rolled his eyes.

"You carry the fates of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done" Boromir spoke.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Sam emerged from the bushes,

"Hey, Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me" he spoke.

"Now indeed it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not" Elrond spoke, like a true father, punishing his child with words.

Merry and Pippin suddenly emerged from behind two pillars as well and they ran towards their friends,

"Hey! We're coming too!" Merry called out, "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us".

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission...quest...thing" Pippin said.

"Well, that rules you out, Pip" Merry joked.

"Nine companions... So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring" Elrond spoke.

"Great... Where are we going?" Pippin asked, clearly not having dropped as many eaves as they thought.

* * *

_A/N Well, I finally got to the end of the first disc. As you might have read, I have been banished from ffnet for a while, doing something wrong I am not aware off. But anyway, I read the date the wrong way and thought I was to be banished off ffent, or at least the uploading until the first of march, but it said 01-03-04, which actually mean in 2 days. So anyway, I wish everybody a very happy new year and euhm, onto the next chap and disc two of FOTR, no?_


	7. Crumbling Heart

**Darkness' Claim, Shattered Heart**

* * *

_A/N Dating 13-02-2013 I started rewriting my other LOTR fic "Facing the Shadows - Loss of the Light" and came to see that this fic was nearly as popular. I can't divide my attention between both fics at the same time and rewrite (and continue this). So I decided for easier reading to at least throw a spellchecker over the fic as it is (I know, I was hasty and didn't have an english spellchecker in those days, I sucked xD). Rewrite of his and continuation probably coming after I finish on the other one._

* * *

_First of All everybody, tomorrow I will be hospitalized for one or maybe two weeks, they'll tell me tomorrow, thus, I cannot post any new chaps until than. But as I told ya'll before, I will be writing whilst being there and the chaps will be lined up to get posted (I hope) when I get back. I can read my mail whilst there, but I guess they won't let me use disc's, u know, virussus and such. So if you want to know anything, please do mail me at janeheartilly ._

_~To my faithfull reviewers (for chap 5 & 6)~_

_Shelly Leblanc~ Yeee, funny to think people keep finding this fic :D Lol, Most wonderfull you like it!_

_Yami Kanis~ EEEEEvil Arwen and no, Aragorn's not doing the best he can either, gheghe, but I'll make him feel sorry before the end, whahahahaha_

_Fantasicat~ You really made me smile when I read your review, really, thank you so much!_

_Yami Meij no Minaraikou~ Yeee, remembered your name all in one time this time! Had it spelled right! Yeeee, normally I would have to look back a couple of times, but since you are such a faithfull reviewer, well, I can type it right in one time now!_

_Endurwen en' kalina~ Yes, Arwen is verrrry possessive, gheghe. Thnx 4 ur review once more mellon nin._

_Cofi~ Legolas is standing by my side and accepted your hanky, he is a bit tired though, he goes to sleep now, with ur hanky! He tells me to thank you._

_Lillybeth1~ Whoa, a superfan, gee, thnx *is blushing*, really Thnx!_

_~C~ Haha, thnx for pointing out the small mistake, cou;dn't find it though.. Hmmm. Anyway, here comes another chap, dunno if u reviewed chap 6, I'll see soon. Thnx anyway for reviewing 5!_

_Bradleigh~ Ofcourse I continue soon :D_

_Forsaken^On3~ Yeah, I will add more of that, once I stop lingering in Imladris... like the pretty elves so much!_

_Vrenda-San~ Owh and he will suffer...both of them actually, hmmm, but Aragorn will too, he will notice and suffer for it before the end! Whahahaha_

_Starlit Hope~ Gives her a hanky for sniffling :D_

_iopiopo~ Like HUH?_

_Yami Chip~ Nu-uuuh, you cannot harm me, pretty lovely Legolas is protecting me (even though he is asleep now...hmmmm) NO DON'T HURT ME!_

_RaNdOm Hp FaN~ Thnx for the Havo Dad!_

_Bradleigh~ Thank you, I hope everything goes well too, *shivers* tomorrow already!_

_Chibi Kitty~ what's UH? Dunno, anyway, next chapters are coming up!_

_VRENDA-SAN~ Yeah, me hopes to return soon as well and euhm, everybody wants Aragorn to suffer, and he will... hahahahahahahaaaaa :D_

_YAMI CHIP~ Yeah, but still dunno what I did wrong, hmmmm :D_

_Brilover~ Haha, a new reviewer, well, sorry, but don't need another Beta, Dinah is doing a wonderfull job at it. Am sorry, but if I write anything new and Dinah cannot Beta, then you are first in line!_

_Violettegal345~ Haha, anxious ghe, good thing you don't have to wait longer than a week, here's the next one and please do keep on reviewing!_

_Me~ Hi, new reviewer once more, thnx for pointing such things out, but I do not have a spellchecker, nor can I download one, for the program won't take it. But anyway, the movie quotes come straight from my television set, so I don't think anything is wrong with them, but I'll doublecheck._

_Legolas19~ Thnx, so many people seem to know more elvish of the movie than I, wonder why..._

_Shadow41~ Well, look at the bright sight, if you had followed it from the beginning, you would have to wait for the nexst chaps, like you have to now. Haha, please do review each and every one :D_

_Kelly L.K.~ Short, but good information, though so many people have already told me, thnx anyway!_

_Forsaken^On3~ There you are again, haha, thnx! Owh, but the A/L will drop in sooner or later, so please do wait._

_Emme1~ Owhkeej, I'll keep your words in mind, but if you have read 6 anyhow, you might have read some new lines, but I'll really keep it in mind for upcoming chaps._

_Starlit Hope~ Tells her she can keep hanky now, she probably needs it :D_

_Yami Meij no Minaraikou ~ Yeah, but they only banished me for a bit, I changed the date, so I thought it was first of March, but it was the third of Januari! Stupid me! But in Holland we write in differently_

_The-Serious-Padfoot~ Alright! Another new reviewer! Thnx 4 reviewing and please keep on doing so._

_Yami Kanis~ *Blushes again* Dunno what 2 say but thnx..._

_Lady Darkness13~ Alright, I have never done it before, but me likes it. Anyhow, the quoting will get less since I do not have the DVD right next to me anymore in the hospital. But thnx for reviewing none the less, I like to know everybody's opinions!_

_Phew, that's it, DONE! Haha, please do read and review this chap everyone! Those who might not have read, the next update will be in one week or two counting from tommorow! Please do wait for me and mail me if you like to :D._

* * *

~Disclaimer~ Any idiot who actually thinks I could make my dream come true of owning LotR and who actually needs this disclaimer so they will not sue me, is an idiot who makes me cry, 'cause remembering me my dreams of Leggie and Aragorn are only dreams, makes me sad beyond.

~Summary~ Legolas and Aragorn go on the journey to destroy the ring, but things happen and both realize they are more than just friends. But what will it take to let Aragorn realize it in time? A/L Slash.

* * *

**Chapter Seven, Crumbling Heart**

**~Legolas POV~**

Something was amiss I could feel it everywhere. It was not the Ring's power that awed or scared me, but there was something uneasy and negative in the air, tension... Things had not been the way it should have between Estel and I. Of course, I felt the unease in my heart every time I saw him with Arwen by his side. The future scared me as well, would she always stand in between us? I did not blame either of them, but it hurt me subconsciously every time. I pushed it to the back of my mind and heart, into the darkness, where in my dreams I would meet them.

But Estel, he did not know I had seen, or that I minded that he stayed with Arwen. Perhaps out of guilt... no, it could not have been. Estel was being as distant as ever, I truly did not understand why. Maybe he was angry with me for leaving so suddenly. Even at the council, he was not himself, or so I felt. I could feel our friendship fading in some way and I did not know why...

Ever since the council had been held, I had been taken aback by Aragorn's reaction. In some way, I felt guilty for revealing him before he wanted too, but in time he will understand why I had to do it. The glances he had cast upon me where not those of caring, they looked and felt rather like betrayal... Did he know? I quickly cast the thought aside, of course he did not know, it was impossible!

The council had ended now and I was officially part of the Fellowship of the Ring. Of course I was eager to join, not only because it would mean some time at my friend's side, but also... it would bring meaning to his life, knowing it would end before all would become peaceful again. What did he have to live for now? If he had not joined, he would have gone home and died there, slow and painful. Now, he would die with purpose, knowing he at least brought something good to Middle-Earth. Besides, it would take his mind off his suffering; it would help him push the pain, memories and longings to the darkness in the back of his mind and heart. They would only greet him when he slept, and he preferred not too... he had no reason to sleep, except for the strength needed in battles.

I walked through the halls of Imladris, not going to bed to sleep, or wandering into the beauty of the gardens. No, I was here to look for a certain person, hoping he would be alone, so I could ask what ailed him. I needed to know before we left for the quest. I needed to know if I could depend on him as my lifelong friend, or as someone I had just met the other day. I did not why that would be an option, but then again, I knew not of Aragorn's strange behaviour, so I would be prepared for anything, and I was as I continued searching.

**~ Aragorn's POV~**

Legolas... I did not understand and I felt myself torn between two fires. He had left - he had just left Imladris. Perhaps he needed some distance, perhaps he... I did not know why he had left. I had seen the sadness in his eyes, once I left with Arwen, but he had made my decision. Just like he had at the council. I was angry with him for taking that particular decision; it should have been my decision and not his. I was and I am not ready for the great responsibility that comes with one of a King. I do not want that power, nor did I ever desire it and I still do not, but what choice do I have left now? I do not, because someone took it for me...

Last night, Arwen had declared her love for me. She had done it with all the passion and love she felt within herself. She had given me her immortality, her love... she said she was not bound to me forever, until I would die and she would fade away... I did not want her to do that, it felt wrong, but was I to reject her? Stray away, even though I loved her so much? I guess I should have, but these are thoughts that always lingered after making wrong decision's... Nay, I had to stick by it now, I had her love and life and I would not fail her, ever.

But also she had asked me a most peculiar question; I truly not understand why, but I had agreed to it nonetheless. Perhaps I had agreed to it a bit too fast, for now I lay in torment over what I had promised her. She had asked me to break the special bond I had with Legolas. She told me she felt as if she could not hold my entire heart, if his friendship was to be there. She feared I would leave and see him for many years and she would be left behind, all alone. I said I understood and I promised her to distance myself from him. I had not promised to break the bond, I could never do that, for that the elf meant too much to me. But to please her, in perhaps the last days we would spend together, I promised to distance myself.

Now, I sat alone in a dark room, only lit by few candles and I felt so terribly torn. Arwen meant the world to me, she was the one I loved so... But Legolas... he had been my friend for so long, being my teacher, my confidant...my soul mate.

The elf always knew what thought was in my mind and he always knew how to counter my hurtful feelings, my insecurities and pain. He had healed me thousands of times and I found him protecting me with his own life in battles when I was injured. He had been there always... always... I knew he felt the same way, but how was I going to do this?

How in the name of Valar was I going to distance myself from him? Acting as if I had never created such a bond with the elf. I could not, it was impossible... but I had to, for Arwen I needed to do this. I needed to respect her wishes, thinking these might be our last days and nights spend together. If I perish in this upcoming war, I needed her to know she had my entire heart and my last thoughts would be with the one I love so dearly...

Soft footsteps in the hall broke my chain of thoughts. They were so soft, none but an elf or Dunédain, such as I, could have heard it. I felt a smile creeping onto my face and a warm feeling entering my heart, the elf had not left once more, he had stayed in Imladris and I knew he searched for my approval of what he had told everyone at the council.

A sudden chill went up my spine; I needed to act the right way now, to please both sides. I needed to let Legolas know I was still one he could depend upon. I needed him to know I was still his friend. I also needed to act so Arwen would understand my heart was hers. Of course, my heart had always been hers, but apparently, she did not see that. I could act the way I wanted towards Legolas, but I knew Arwen would know, somehow she would know...

I could explain to Legolas, he probably would understand why I had to do this. It seemed the right way, I could not lie to the elf, nor could I lie to Arwen. I needed both to know the truth and I needed them both to understand. But Arwen did not, so I had to carry out her wish and I could only hope and pray to the Valar Legolas would understand.

A knock at the door made anxiousness and fear crash upon my heart. Now was the moment of truth...

**~Normal POV~**

"Be entered Legolas" Aragorn spoke.

"Mellon nîn" Legolas entered and whispered the words, whilst bowing a bit to greet the man.

"You have been searching for me," Aragorn spoke, trying to decrease the tension in the room.

"I have, I need to know if you are at peace by the revelation I made against your wishes. I am here to ask of your forgiveness".

A pang of guilt entered Aragorn's heart, did he really needed to tell the elf before him that he was taking his friendship a few steps down? Here the handsome elf stood, asking his forgiveness as a true friend.

"I felt it was not necessary Legolas and it grieves me you took my choice away from me. I no longer can decide whether I claim this right or not, you have done so for me... But there is naught to be done about it, so you are forgiven".

"I am sorry Aragorn, I had not meant to take your choice from you, but to me it seemed it was the right time. Men are in need of a good king, men are in need of you, Estel".

Aragorn only nodded at the compliment.

"I need to know about other things as well..." Legolas hesitated, but it showed not in his words.

"Those are?"

"You act as if you are a stranger to me Aragorn; you act as if you did not know me any better than you do Boromir".

"I...I have my reasons Legolas" Aragorn could not bring himself to explain after hearing the words of sorrow reach his ears.

"Your reasons bring sadness to you and I." Legolas spoke.

"My reasons are of promises I made towards the lady I care for".

Legolas nodded, it made since to him now. Arwen must have seen it in his eyes, as he knew the elders did, Glorfindel, Elrond... It suddenly dawned to him she might have revealed this to Estel, though he doubted she would. She feared to lose him. Legolas did not know why she feared this, since Aragorn would never chose him over her...

"The fair lady Arwen..." Legolas acknowledged.

"Yes, I cannot explain, but you and I must forget our feelings of dear friendship until we return from his quest" Aragorn spoke.

*To forget feelings, you know not how truthful your words are Aragorn. But am I so less important to the Evenstar? Had he not even tried to defend their relationship against Arwen's words?* Legolas mused. He was hurt, hurt deeply and he needed to know if his hunch was true. He needed to know if he chose Arwen easily, or if it truly was an ordeal to him. It was important to him, his heart needed to know.

"Lady Arwen, does your love for her rise so high into the heavens, it makes our friendship look like a mere unimportant dot?" he chose his words carefully.

"You must understand Legolas!" Aragorn began, the words his friend has just spoken had hit a sensitive snare. Of course, he did care for him! But he cared for the lady that gave him her immortality as well. He had to repay her somehow and if this was what she desired, then it was decided. The ordeal was big enough as it was; I need not for Legolas to accept this!

"You must understand, Arwen has given me her immortality, her love and life. I need to repay her, I need to accept her wish to..." Aragorn could not word it as he looked into the blue orbs and saw sadness.

"She is irreplaceable..." Aragorn whispered, lowering his head into his hands, the ordeal and torment of him being torn apart becoming to great.

"...then I take it I am" Legolas' words slapped him right in his face and he immediately raised his head from his hands and stood himself, trying to prove the elf otherwise. However, Legolas had already left, his own heart shattered. Not only did Legolas need to protect his heart from himself, but now he needed to protect it from the Ranger as well, seeing he chose to cast him aside, so he could live happily ever after with his Lady.

**~ Aragorn's POV~**

Here I stood, still alone in the dark room. I had made my vows to the Lady Arwen, but they were vows I simply could not keep... While trying to make the right decision for both sides, my mouth speaks words that taken wrongly, words I had not meant to speak. But it was too late, I had hurt my best friend in the entire world and I feared I had lost him. Moreover, it was my own fault; I chose to take him out of my heart so my love for Arwen could claim it. It was wrong, I needed to make up with Legolas and I needed to tell Arwen I could not fulfill her wishes.

Thus, I moved my feet and headed to Arwen's chambers, knowing I would probably lose her as well... I would end up alone, no friends, no lover...

**~Arwen's POV~**

I had seen it in his eyes, in the blue orbs that belonged to a certain young handsome elf. I realized my father had been right all along, it was not right to marry Estel, it was not right to give him my immortality and love... However, I cared for the man so greatly, I would not let him go. I would not release myself from him so the blonde elf could advance further. I will not let Estel make a fool of himself, a male human loving a male elf, it would be ridiculous and irresponsible to both. Neither of them made a worthy king this way.

In my heart I knew Legolas was not to last long, his feelings for My Estel being far greater than mine. However, I did not care, Estel was mine and he would keep his dignity, even if that would mean the fading away of the Mirkwood prince...

I had asked of Estel to release himself from Legolas, to break their bonds. Estel had seemed hesitant, but I managed to convince him to do this for me. It was the least he could do for me, I sacrificed my immortality, he needed to sacrifice his best friend, so I would not live afraid. Of course Estel did not have knowledge of this, he did not yet realize Legolas cared for him so... and he was not to find out either, I made sure of this after appointing this task to my meleth (Lover).

I was surprised when I found him suddenly behind me. I had been brushing my hair whilst sitting on the edge of my bed and being so deep in thought of the Mirkwood prince and my lover, I had not heard Estel walk in.

I turned and smiled at him the most seductive I knew how. "Meleth..." I started, but Estel broke the sentence.

"I can not Arwen" he only spoke, knowing I would understand, and I did.

"What do you mean, you can not?" I asked, maybe a bit angrier than I wanted too.

"I spoke hurtful words and he faded into the dark halls in grief. I can not do this Arwen; my heart won't allow me to continue what you have asked of me".

In his eyes I could see he meant it; he was not about to give it any more thought. I knew I could not dissuade him anymore, I could try my best, but he was simply incapable of doing as such. But my plan worked nonetheless, Legolas was deeply hurt as Estel tells me. It will not take long for him to fade and then there will be no other threats to take away Estel from me...

"Then you must not Estel, if it hurts you so, I do not want you to continue... Stay with me tonight, one last night?" Estel nodded, much to my pleasure, he was not about to forget me and his loyalty towards me for several weeks. He will not sway towards Legolas before the Mirkwood prince sees the end...

**~Normal POV~**

Legolas had retreated himself from the room quick and silently after the hurtful words were spoken. He felt overwhelmed by a throbbing pain in his chest, overwhelmed by the grief reality brought him. Estel had made it perfectly clear; the elf meant nothing to him. He was replaceable for all the Ranger cared. He needed to step aside, step downwards, so Estel could be happy. This he would do, he would respect Arwen and Aragorn's wishes, and he would not stand between them. Not as Arwen had done to him and Aragorn, he would fade quietly and alone...

Legolas took refuge in his bedroom, the aching pain in his chest had grown and all his head could think off were Aragorn's words, "Arwen is irreplaceable..." He was...he was replaceable and it hurt to know this, it hurt to hear those words part from Aragorn's wondrous lips. The lips he had admired and loved so much, had now hurt him beyond recognition.

The elf closed the door behind him and looked at his bedroom. It had a blue tint as moonlight softly trickled into it, just as sun gave it the warm yellow glance. The balcony doors were closed, but the window above his bed was open as always. He needed to smell the fresh air and the odors that came from the garden, he needed to hear the wind sing, to hear to tree's talk and sing as well.

He fell to his knees and let his face rest upon his bed. Tears fell freely from him, he did not care for the vow he had made to himself, this was more than he could bear. If the quest had not been of such great importance he would have faded right then and there, if only to be released of the immense pain he felt in his chest, which grew with each drawing breathe.

Suddenly he felt himself being overwhelmed with the pain, as if a great piece of his heart had just crumbled. He immediately sat straight up, surprised by the pain he felt. His breathing became irregular, his heart pounding loudly and pain as if a poisonous arrow had shot him. He grabbed his chest, tears stopped falling and he stared into the garden as if calling the trees for help. However, they did not answer, all they did was mourn. The elf could feel it in the air, in the wind that made its way into his open balcony doors. The trees mourned with him. Nevertheless, that would not help him and soon Legolas found his vision blurring and slowly fading into darkness as he lost consciousness and fell upon his bed...

* * *

_A/N Dumdumdum, I know, short chapter and perhaps not as good as I intended it to be..., but I could not place the argument anywhere else... So that's why it's a chap on its own. Like it? Hope so; I know Arwen is a little Orc and mean, but I need to revise some things to let them fit into my story, you'll see more of that later. But will their friendship be restored? Will Legolas die over his grief soon? Or will he be able to withstand it? I know all of it, but do you? Haha, guess you do not, but you will find out... Review pleazzze_


	8. Cold Darkness

**Darkness' Claim, Shattered Heart**

* * *

_A/N Dating 13-02-2013 I started rewriting my other LOTR fic "Facing the Shadows - Loss of the Light" and came to see that this fic was nearly as popular. I can't divide my attention between both fics at the same time and rewrite (and continue this). So I decided for easier reading to at least throw a spellchecker over the fic as it is (I know, I was hasty and didn't have an english spellchecker in those days, I sucked xD). Rewrite of his and continuation probably coming after I finish on the other one._

* * *

_~To my faithfull reviewers~_

_~ Uhm, no reply's. Sorry. I've just gotten back out of the Hospital and I am real tired still. I haven't written there, if anything, I developed a writer's block :( Sorry. Please do review. The more reviews, the quicker the next chaps will be coming. I know more people read my story than the people that have been reviewing. So, please, everyone who reads this fic, REVIEW! Or this writer's block will not be broken and there will be no more chapters. No beta either, sorry once more. Again, I'm real tired. Sorry._

_Luv Jane_

* * *

~Disclaimer~ Any idiot who actually thinks I could make my dream come true of owning Lotr and who actually needs this disclaimer so they will not sue me, is an idiot who makes me cry, 'cause remembering me my dreams of Leggie and Aragorn are only dreams, makes me sad beyond.

~Summary~ Legolas and Aragorn go on the journey to destroy the ring, but things happen and both realise they are more than just friends. But what will it take to let Aragorn realise it in time? A/L Slash.

* * *

**Chapter Eight, Cold Darkness**

Aragorn lay on his side, his back turned towards the lady Arwen. He had been angry with her in his heart. She should know she could never ask such things of him! She loved him, did she not? She trusted him not to stray from her side, did she not? She was an elf, even though, mortal, she would still have more years on her side before her body and should would fade. She had so many time, why was she so possessive of him?

Aragorn shook his head softly, he honestly did not know. But she had given him something so valuable, even though it had been against his wishes, but he could not be angry with her now. His heart felt some of it, yes, but he would not word nor express them in any other way. He would remain silent and let her think he was alright, except for the fact he had told her he could no longer do as she had asked from him.

The Ranger felt no regret from what he had told her, he only felt regret for what he had already said, for the words that had reached Legolas' ears and hurt him. He had never meant to say Legolas was replaceable, not ever! Legolas was not even replaceable, he was the most unique person he knew. His voice so unique (*wink 2 reviewer who should recognize herself now*) and enchantingly beautiful. His features were not like an other as well, noone could replace the elf. Physically it seemed impossible, but wonders still roamed Middle-earth, so he might be wrong...

But Legolas' inner self, his unselfish wonderful soul. The soul of a true Mirkwood prince, loving, caring and willing to even sacrifice itself for another. His soul was truly unique, no one and nothing could ever compare to that. Legolas was never selfish and he would never do anything out of his own purpose. He forgave everything and everyone (eventually, in some cases), who did not even deserve forgiveness. He gave those that needed, strength and health and even those he knew who were not grateful for it, he still gave. Aragorn was often amazed by all the ability's the young elven prince had. He was only (as elves speak) 3000 years old and he had not the wisdom any other of his age had, he had more, far more. He speaks and acts as if he was an elder, far wiser than any other elf or other being.

Aragorn sighed, of course Legolas would've forgiven him by now, not speaking of the hurt it would have caused him ever... That, because of the fact he did not want to be a burden to anyone, and his unimaginable stubbornness. This was probably the only flaw in the elven prince, the only thing that sometimes he would use out of unselfishness, that often only caused him more pain and misery. Often this had happened in their adventures, Aragorn recalled one of the first times that caused Legolas much pain and agony...

**~ Flashback~**

Legolas and Aragorn had gone away from Mirkwood for another adventure about 24 years before. Small caves held their place on Middle Earth just north of Mirkwood. They were always empty and hollow, but as of late, other adventurers spoke of echoing sounds coming out of the holes. Word had reached the closest realm, Mirkwood. They were to investigate the holes and see what these sounds meant, or where they came from. The road passing closely by the caves was no longer one to be traveled. All travelers took another route, even orcs, whom now came dangerously close to Mirkwood's realm.

The decision had been made then, some of Mirkwood's warriors had to go to the caves, investigate and report back to Thranduil. When Aragorn arrived a few days before the search party was to go, he had come up with the idea, to let it be investigated by him and Legolas. He sure had been feeling for another adventure of them.

Thranduil did not support them, thinking Legolas to be unable to complete the job, only being weak and getting injured again. But the both had gone none the less. Legolas could not have cared less. He had swung his father's orders in the wind, letting it carry away, until he could no longer understand the words. He left the same day, so his father would not be able to stop them, nor could any other Mirkwood elf, or for that matter, any other being. Never had the prince been so determined to prove himself to his father. Normally he just cast away his words and spoke not of them ever again. But for some reason it bothered him greatly this time, perhaps because his father had not only spoken of the lack of confidence he had in his son, but also in his human companion, whom he did not trust to be able of anything.

The two warriors had rode off to the caves and investigated them quickly, the sounds were only those of bats, spiders and other creatures, together with a stream of water. The sounds seemed only to grow in the caves, so it would sound like something humongous and fearful held residence in the caves. The only difference there was now, was that the caves were deeper, probably by hands, weapons and crafts of the orcs whom grew in number those years.

The human and elf returned from the dephts of the cave and unknown to Aragorn, Legolas had been bitten by a rather large poisonous descent of Shelob. The elf had kept it hidden well, even though the man had seen his face pale and perhaps fevered when the daylight had reached the two companions once again, the elf knew very well how to hide and lie for it. He had told the Ranger it was mere because of the darkness and the silence that held him in the caves. The foolish Aragorn had believed his friend to speak true, ignorant of the fact his elvish friend could be lying, so he would not be a burden to his companion.

When they had reached Mirkwood, Legolas had looked as if he was a man taken by a terrible flue or other illness. His brow was fevered and his face pale, a dark cloud lurking around the elf. The elf had quickly retreated himself from the the human the first night they arrived at Mirkwood. When Estel had come to get him the next morning for breakfast, he could not find him. He quickly went around the palace, searching for his elvish friend, but soon he learned from other elves, Legolas lay at the mercy of the healer. He had been bitten by a poisonous spider and he was suffering greatly!

Aragorn had been furious at the elf, but had not strayed from his side none the less.

**~End of Flashback~**

Aragorn sighed once more, a stubborn elf he was indeed. He had told him he only did it so he would not be a burden to the ranger during their travel. Once more Aragorn had become so angry with him and he had threatened Legolas even. If he would ever do such a thing again, he would leave his side and he would not return for many many years. Legolas had only laughed his melodical laughter, saying the ranger would be incapable of it. And indeed, the elf had been right, he had done it so many times after that, even though the Ranger was quick to see it often since then, but never had he left. Always he stayed by his side, fighting off evil orc and other evils.

He wished he had never spoken the words he had towards his elvish friend, he wondered briefly how Legolas would feel now, what he would be thinking off...

**~Legolas' POV~**

I opened my eyes and saw nothing but dark, bewildered and ready to fight off the dark presence I felt, I stood, ready to grasp my weapons. Shocked I found my daggers not on my sides, my bow and quiver not upon my back... I was unarmed. Shocked I looked around me, waiting for the dark presence to attack me. Little did I know, there was no dark presence, but all around me was dark and evil, this was what I felt...

Dark mist surrounded me, swirling around me, so I could see nothing but the dark. Only blackness, pain and misery resided here, and I was trapped, trapped to face it now. I could not wake, as hard as I tried, the black fog held me in it's grasp tightly. All around me, not even when I squinted and looked as hard as I could manage, could I not see an sign of light or hope. I desperatly hoped there was such a place behind all this darkness and fog. But I feared there would not be, I feared it would never come to me, ever.

I turned and looked above me, hoping that somehow I could see stars, or a moon lit brightly beyond the dark fog. I prayed for a little light, I prayed for even the smallest star to reach me, a star burning so bright it could penetrate this fog and reach me. But when I looked, nothing was there.. Only darkness. I looked and looked, to the right and left, forwards and behind me, up and down, but there was nothing but the almighty darkness. It seemed to have swallowed all around me, all light, all living... there was nothing left and at the moment, the darkness was devouring me.

I tried to move forward, I tried to get out of the thick suffocating fog, but my legs would not move me. They would not move for me, they would not carry me out of the dark. It was as if they were paralysed, yet still I could feel them and they would still carry me. As I looked at my feet, seeing if they were in some way stuck, or for any other reason there might have been for their lack of movement and what my eyes told me terrified me.

The dark fog was thickening, swirling around my feet, darkening it's color. They could not move, because darkness had taken over. Slowly the dark fog moved upwards, swirling around my legs, slowly heading up. I felt the cold on my legs once it reached a new place, terrible coldness plaguing me, as if freezing me solid. Never had I felt like this, at first, the terrible coldness when it touched new skin, then as if thousands of knifes touched my skin, doing nothing but stroking it at first, but that gradually became worse. The longer my skin had been taken into darkness, the darker it became, the deeper the knifes would stab. It was terribly agonizing, but I refused from crying out, I refused to give in.

The darkness had reached my chest in the mean time and I could see how I breathed cold air. I desperately moved my arms to remove the darkness from my chest, stopping it from freezing my lungs solid, so breathing no longer was an option for me. But the moment my fingers touched the dark fog, it stopped circling my chest, but now divided in two, reaching for my hands...

My fingers slowly turned blue, then darker and darker. Felt icy blood stream through my veins, my lungs breathing nothing but coldness. I felt numb, I no longer tried to protest against the cold and the fog ensnaring my body. I no longer tried to rid myself of it, no longer tried to move, I was too cold, to tired.

The darkness slowly consumed my hands, wrist, arms and was now going painfully slow around my both shoulders. I stared upwards silently, tears falling from my eyes, turning into icy crystals and falling upon the dark ground. I could hear them shattering, one by one. I felt the cold go op my neck, the two dark swirling fog's uniting once more. They were as two snakes, slow and painfully crawling up my body, leaving a poisonous venom behind that paralyzed me and turn my warm blood into ice.

My mind wandered off to Estel, I prayed to the Valar to protect him and to let him be loved dearly by everyone. Even though I loved the man with all my heart, I wanted him to be happy at the side of Lady Arwen. I knew he would be happy and loved with her, I knew she could guide him well as he was to become king soon. *Oh, Estel...* I softly sighed in my mind, saying a soft goodbye to the man. I would die from this soon and he would never know how I cared for him...

The darkness soon reached my eyes and I felt myself unable of crying, tears no longer fell and my head soon became frozen, all it's muscles paralyzed. For a moment I could not longer see my own body which I had been looking at for a moment, I was forced to see the dark fogs cross and block my vision. After that, my vision returned to me and I noticed I could still breath, for my lungs still worked.

For some reason my chest had not been affected since it went off to my hands, but that was not to be a reason for happiness. The dark snakes were working their way back down and soon I was to die. Soon they would take my broken heart and lungs and I would die. My thoughts lingered in Estel's presence, I could not get him out of my mind. It suddenly hit me... would the future king of Gondor be affected by my death? What would he think when he heard of the news... or would he eventuelly fetch me myself and find my body draped over the floor, not breathing, not any signs of life... dead. Would he be grieving?

The darkness reached my lungs, deceasing their actions, stopping my breath. My eyes fell into a black stare, but I still remained alive. *No, I am replaceable... he would not grief and soon forget he ever knew off a Mirkwood prince called Legolas Greenleaf. He will become king of Gondor, Arwen, loving him dearly, ar his side and he will never think off me anymore, I will, by then... be replaced...*

~A few last beats, until his heart turned blue and then dark, a last slow beat and then... nothing...~

* * *

_A/N Speechless and tired I, I only will say one thing... REVIEW PULEASE?! Tell me whaddaya think :D_

_ps Sorry for the quickly written flashback, if it bothers you greatly, I will expand it. But I just did not want it to be a story on itself, it would get to confusing, catch my drift?_


End file.
